The Dragon-God of Fairy Tail
by rolan13dito
Summary: What would happened if Natsu had an older "brother"? How different Fairy Tail would be?
1. chapter 1

**Well...Hello every one! I'm really bad introductions to be pretty honest.**

 **This is my first story on English, I'm very fluent on the language but If I commit frequent errors, please tell me about them.**

 **I actualize when I'm feeling inspirated, so probably there will be seasons when I would not write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail(whose manga sadly end)**

Human voice

HUMAN YELLING!

 _"Human thinking"_

 **Dragon/Demon speaking**

 **DRAGON/DEMON YELLING**

 ** _Spells_**

 ** _"Dragon/Demon thoughts"_**

 _Human f_ _oreign tongue_

 ** _Dragon/Demon foreign tongue_**

(X770, Eano Village)

It was a very cold and quite night.

There was no animal moving, no people doing their "marital duties".

Not people snoring, not people who worked at night, not even nocturnal animals. Absolute silence

But this quiteness wasn't a good one...no, it was very quiet, as if something very bad was going to happened.

Every time, before a calamity or an important event is going to happen there is silence. Silence before the storm

Or, at the very least, that was Akatosh's thoughts and feelings about it.

So it was, so it has always been in time, all foul-things come out.

 ** _"In a night like this all happened"-_** Akatosh thought, flying above the clouds- ** _"In a night like this, the Dragon War started._**

 ** _In a night like this, HE became unstable,crazy,angry...-_** He stop thinking about the past, because even if he was the dragon of time, he couldn't go back and fix everything he would like to fix.

Akatosh was humongous Golden-scaled Dragon, with wings so huge whole towns were covered by them when he flew over them.

His eyes were red and showed the wisdom he had collect and gained all over his long life

Who would believe it? Many years ago, when Dragons were not a decadent species, Akatosh was considered the God of the Dragons.

Young and Adult Dragons would visit him on his ancestral home: The Sacred mount Zonia.

Usually, they came to train,study or ask for his blessing.

Truth be told, this blessing didn't worked at all, but the dragons do believe they do and thay was the strong of his "blessings".

Many were the reasons to this common believe among Dragons:

He was the eldest of the Eldest Dragons.

Just as Igneel controls fire, Akatosh controls time itself. His magic make him capable of making a roar without altering the reality itself.

He was powerful among his kindred, one of the most powerful dragons in history.

Even some Humans adored him and prayed to him.

They raised up temples on his honor, asking him for protection.

They even wrote sacred textbooks, now lost.

But those days were on the past, with the rest of Dragon race.

Still, he was there flying and wondering why Acnologia hasn't come to kill him as he did with the rest of their race.

 ** _"Acnologia..."_** -Akatosh thought with bitterness as he pressed his jaws with anger.

The sole of Acnologia on his mind was abominable for a great feeling of regret grew on his heart every time he think about him.

Every Dragonslayer had being trained by a Dragon, and Acnologia wasn't a exception. Akatosh himself taught Acnologia all what he could teach hima about his magic. Yet the Dragonslayer get corrupted during the process, corrupting Akatosh's Time Dragon Slaying magic on his own Apocalypse Dragon Slaying magic.

The thoughts of his old apprentice wee shut the moment he saw fire on the horizon and heard screams of burning and dying people on a village near.

The Dragon fly to there, but it was to late.

All of the village was either destroyed either burned to ash.

He start smell and look for survivors, he didn't spend many time on this task.

Because right here, looking at him, there was a very young child.

This child was a brown-skinned boy with curly black hair.

He was wearing burned,dirty and ugly clothes, his shoes, or what was left of them, were burned as well.

The old dragon could feel magic on him though, a good amount of magic actually. Akatosh start to think about Acnologia again, how he trained him and raised him to be a good and expert dragonslayer. Akatosh notice how similar this moment was with the one he meet Acnologia for the first time.

Even the kid had a serious look on his face, but while Acnologia's serious face was a vengative and hateful one, this one was more a way to show he wasn't afraid of him.

Even if he know the answer, the Dragon still asked:

- **What is your name kid? And why you aren't afraid of me?** -Akatosh was waiting for his answer. The boy stayed quite for a whole minute, as if he was checking if Akatosh was dangerous or not.

The kid just answered with a sad tone of voice, although his face still had a neutral look.

-I'm Cyrod, sir and I'm not afraid of you because you don't look dangerous, quite the opposite, I feel safe around you...

The dragon didn't answer to his reply, he just started to look around the burning village.

He didn't asked for Cyrod's parents, he just assumed the both of them were dead.

Looking at the kid straight in the face, Akatosh asked with a warmly tone of voice:

 **-Do you want to come with me? I could teach you magic, my own dragonslaying magic. I can give you a new home,kid just think about it.**

Cyrod stayed silent for a bit before he sigh and answered with a neutral tone, yet Akatosh could swore he felt some happiness on the kid's voice.

-Sure, whatever you say Mr...what's your name?

 **-Akatosh,Cyrod, but you can call me Father if you want**.

-Okay Aka- Father, I think we are going to enjoy each other-Cyrod said with a tooth smile on his face, the first true smile he made on all the conversation.

 **-I sure we will, kid, I'm sure we will- _"And this time, I will not fail"_** Akatosh thought for himself.

 **Time-skip, 7 years. (6 July of x777)**

7 long years has passed since Akatosh took Cyrod as his apprentice.

The kid, now boy, was progressing very well, not as Acnologia on his time but he was still doing good.

Cyrod, at his now 12 years, was a cold but still kind and intelligent boy.

 ** _Jikanryū no Hoko!_ **(Time's Dragon Roar!)-Cyrod roared in the Ancient dragon tongue.

A big magic spell came out of his mouth as he destroyed a big part of the forest they both lived in.

Akatosh, proud of him as always, was smilling as he told Cyrod on the Ancient dragon tongue.

 ** _- I'm proud of you, my son, you have become on a great dragonslayer_**

 _-Thanks,Father, your congratulations means alot to me._

Akatosh not only taught Cyrod to write and speak on the Common Tongue, but also to speak on the Ancient Dragon Tongue.

He was going to need the first more than the second.

Not more than two weeks ago, he met in secret with Fire Dragon King: Igneel.

The Fire Dragon told the older dragon about the dragonification process.

He and other dragons find out a solution and they expected him to do the same as them.

 ** _If it's for my son's good, I will do it-_** He said to Igneel that day.

Now, with only one day left, Akatosh wanted to spend the entire day with his son.

Now it was night, the old dragon taught his son how to cook on a bonfire so Cyrod was cooking a fish that they both captured an hour before.

After Cyrod was slept, Akatosh decided to say his farewells to his son.

 ** _-I'm so sorry, Cyrod, but this is where our ways are going to be separated._**

 ** _I'm really sorry I'm going to leave you alone on this cruel world, but always remember: I love you._**

The next morning, Cyrod was confused: Where the hell his dad was?! At first, he thought he was hunting something so he didn't worry.

But then midday came and so did night, until an entire day has passed and there was no signal of Akatosh.

-FATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY OKAY?!-he yelled, desperate, tears going down on his cheeks- Please, don't leave me alone...

Cyrod walked and walked and walked for miles, but not signal of his Father wasn't found.

His weeping ended the moment he heard another child crying hard.


	2. Chapter II:Dragneel Brothers

**Hello again! Before I start with the chapter I want to clarify one thing: This isn't a harem story. I'm sorry, but I want to avoid harem as much as possible.** **The reason is simple: There are too many harem fics already and I personally don't like harem.**

Human voice

HUMAN YELLING!

"Human thinking"

 **Dragon/Demon speaking**

 **DRAGON/DEMON YELLING**

 **Spells**

 **"Dragon/Demon thoughts"**

Human foreign tongue

 **Dragon/Demon foreign tongue**

( **7 July of x777, Unkwon forest)**

 **Cyrod's P.O.V**

Cyrod was surprised, very surprised actually.

For 7 years he lived with Akatosh in that forest and they have NEVER encounter another human being, more less a child.

And yet here he was: This pink haired kid still weeping, refusing to answer Cyrod's question.

The kid wasn't too young, quite the opposite, he looked, at the very least between 9 and 10 years old.

The kid was wearing an outfit similar to Cyrod's one: a red buttoned shirt( in opposite to Cyrod's black one) tied up with a khaki ribbon at the bottom of it; brown-colored shorts with chocolate pockets, the same pants Cyrod was wearing; and chocolate boots( in opposite at Cyrod's black one).

-Shhh easy kid! If you don't tell me what is happening to you I cannot help you!-Cyrod reply with his typical neutral expression.

Despite being a cold boy, Cyrod actually isn't that bad. For the contrary, he can be very kind and understanding.

The boy stopped weeping for a moment as he looked at the older boy face.

-My dad just disappeared! Two days ago, he was in our cave and then the next morning he just disappeared-said the kid, now calmed down.

Cyrod just nod at the other kid response.

This boy's father just disappear for no reason...same as Akatosh did.

-What was your dad's name? Any idea of why he would just disappeared?-Cyrod asked while folding his arms.

-I don't know-the boy answered, snorting hard and loud-My dad's name is Igneel, he is a big red dragon!.

Cyrod opened his eyes in amusement. Another dragonslayer?! And, for better or worst, this dragonslayer's dragon also disappear.

Could the disappearance of the dragon of this pink-haired boy be related to his own?

-Hey...you suddenly got silent...do you think I'm lying?! Because I'm not!-The boy said, not with an angry tone though.

Cyrod just shook his head as he looked at the kid straight in the eyes.

-No, I actually believe you, my father is a Dragon too. And like yours, he just disappeared two days ago-The sole mention of another dragon raised up the kid's animus as he yelled at Cyrod very happy.

-Really?! You are a dragonslayer like me?! For real?!-the kid said as he started to jump and made screams of joy.

Cyrod just stared at him with a cold glare. He do understand the child was happy, he was happy too but he really do find this whole spectacle ridiculous.

As soon as he noticed the other boy's glare, the kid stood up in and silent before he looked down and let out a very soft sorry.

-It's okay...I'm guess I need to accustomed to that-Cyrod finally said as he made a heavy sigh.

Accustomed what that does mean? It means you are going to help me to find Igneel?!-he asked, his voice fill with emotion.

Cyrod just nod before the kid launched at him and hugged him. Cyrod just hug back the kid... _"Oh! I forgot to ask this kid's name! Father would be disappointed at my manners"_ Cyrod thought before he finally asked the kid's name.

-Uh? Ah yes! My name is Natsu Dragneel and you?-Natsu asked curiously as he broke up the hug.

Cyrod just said his name and then noticed that Natsu made a confused look on his face.

-What?-Cyrod asked a bit annoyed.

-You don't have a last name!-Natsu yelled as he pointed the other boy.

Cyrod noticed that as well, although he didn't care about that- You can't just don't have a last name! So you can use mine as well~-Natsu said warmly before folding his arms under his head and make a tooth grin.

-I guess I'm Cyrod Dragneel now then-Cyrod said with a grin of himself, although not a toothy one as Natsu's one.

Natsu just smiled as he grabbed Cyrod's hand and pointed east as he started to walk.

Cyrod just smiled and follow Natsu's lead _"Cyrod Dragneel huh, it doesn't sound so bad~"_ Cyrod thought playfully.

 **( November 19, x777)**

Four months have passed since the both of them had been traveling together.

During this short amount of months, Cyrod became a older brother to Natsu as well as Natsu became an younger brother to Cyrod.

Sharing the last name made this brotherhood feeling even stronger.

Now as an older brother, Cyrod knew he had responsibilities with Natsu.

He became protective of his younger brother as well as he taught him how to control his fire dragonslayer magic.

How he did that if Cyrod uses Time Dragonslaying magic? Well, since the spells are on the dragon tongue, he is teaching Natsu how to speak the Dragon Tongue, as well as to write and read the Common Tongue properly.

That and also there's the fact all Dragonslaying magics have the same movements and mechanics the only thing it changes is the element the dragonslayer use.

At this very moment, the both of them were walking through to a village, in the middle of the forest.

They were going there because they heard screams from the other side of the valley.

As near as they approached, they could also hear a crowd very aggressive, cursing and yelling insults to a house in particular.

-GO AWAY FROM HERE, FUCKING DEMON!

-WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE!

-YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUCK-UP HALOT!

Cyrod didn't understand why all these people where angry, and if Cyrod didn't, much less Natsu did.

The brown-skinned boy approached to who it appeared was the leader of the angry crowd and asked him on the nicest way possible.

-Greetings, sir, my brother and I were just walking around here and we heard all these noise...can you tell what's going on please.

The man and the crowd both shut up, as he pointed out at the house.

-There! A demon dwells in that house, a demon who is cur-the man was interrupted by a girl who yelled from one of the house's window- She isn't a demon! She killed the demon! Please understand that!

A woman of the crowd just launched a stone to the girl who just closed the window, but Cyrod could still heard the weeping of the girl.

The Dragneel brothers were both pissed off, although Cyrod had a neutral expression on his face.

 _-Keep calm,Natsu-_ Cyrod ordered to Natsu in the Dragon Tongue.

 _-Alright, Onii-san(older brother)-_ Natsu answered, incredulous his brother was so calm.

The man just cough to get Cyrod's attention again.

-As I was saying before the Demon's kindred interrupted me, there is a demon cursing our village...-the man looked both Cyrod an Natsu up down- Can I asked you a favor? I know you are children but you seem pretty strong, can you kill the demon for us? Please and also kill the kindred of it, we don't mind about it anyway.

Before Cyrod could even answer, the whole crowd abandoned the frontyard of the house _"Fools, they probably are thinking I'm going to do that task"_ He thought as he wanted to just walk and continue their travel.

Yet he felt Natsu's hand grabbing his strongly.

-We can't leave them here, Nii-san! You just saw how they threw the stone at that girl's head?!-Natsu was angry, Cyrod notice. Cyrod just made a sigh as he decided to answer to his brother's pleas and verify what the hell was going on.

Cyrod just walked to the door as he noticed Natsu was following him.

Not that he didn't mind of course, it was just that Cyrod didn't felt his brother was ready to fight a demon...if there was a demon after all.

Cyrod knocked the door. No answer.

Natsu looked at his older brother for a bit before he himself knocked the door. Again, no answer.

Yet they could heard shouts of a boy and a girl.

Finally, someone opened the door.

It was the same girl who was hitted by the rock, her bright blue eyes red as she was weeping.

She was wearing a pink dress and pink mini heels.

Her skin was pale and her hair was white and short.

-Thank the gods! Please come in! You need to help us-the girl begged at them

as Natsu kept staring at her.

Cyrod stayed silent and before Natsu could even talked another boy yelled from the house to the girl as they started to argue again.

Cyrod entered the house slowly as he noticed another voice.

-Lisanna...Elfman is right, we shouldn't bother other people with my...condition-These voice came from a girl who was wearing a black hood around her face.

She had her right arm covered by the hood while her left arm was the one covering her other arm with the hood.

Before Elfman could even move, Cyrod approached to the hooded girl.

-Hello...why are you covering your face? And what happened to your arm?-Cyrod asked, on his face was his typical neutral face while his tone of voice was cold and soft.

-Hey Nii-san! Be nice to her-Natsu said as Lisanna stood aside of him, a worry looked on her face. Elfman had a wary one while he was slowly approaching to Natsu.

Cyrod turned to see the older girl again and before he could demand an answer, the girl reply.

-Sorry...please go, you don't want to associate with a monster like me-The girl said, increasing the force of her grip on her hood.

-Mira-nee! don't say that about yourself! You aren't a monster, you are very beautiful-Lisanna yelled, her brother know beside her.

Cyrod then turned to Mira again.

-So, Mira, is that your name right?, why didn't you just attacked if you are a monster? Why you didn't attacked those people?-Cyrod asked as he opened his eyes as he saw her without her hood: she was beautiful.

Truth be told, she was as pale as her sister and her blue eyes were similar to hers, but she still was more beautiful than Lisanna. On Cyrod's opinion at least.

-Mirajane Strauss...that's my name-she said, with a cold tone of voice. She then removed the hood and showed him her right arm.

It was very demonic: All of it was similar to wood with the exception of three purple balls distributed around her arm-This! Look at this! I'm monster! A freak!

Cyrod shook his head and touched her arm softly. He could felt magic on it. But he didn't knew what kind of magic this was.

He then remembered something: A month ago, he and his brother met an old man who made them an offer about joining on his guild.

Natsu wanted to go, but Cyrod felt that wasn't the moment to go.

The old man still told them where his guild was and the name of it.

-I know someone who can help you control your magic-Mira raised up her eyebrow as she fold her arms.

-Really? That person can erase this?

Cyrod just shook his head as he told Mira she wasn't a freak, much less a monster.

He explained her he could feel mana on her arm but he couldn't determine what kind of magic she had.

Mirajane was surprised: She didn't thought she was a mage.

-So...this man can help me?-Mira asked as Cyrod nod, tired of how stubborn she was.

-Natsu and I were going there... you can come with us if you want to know more about your magic.

Mira looked at her brother and sister, both with worry looks on their faces before she answered with a small smile on her pretty face- Yes...we are going with you.

 **(November 30, x777)**

The Dragneel and Strauss Brothers traveled for a week together.

In that period of time, Cyrod noticed Lisanna and Natsu were becoming very good friends.

He and Mira were also friends...or something like that.

She was still cold and distant, as he was.

Still, Cyrod was the one who made the major approaches between the both of them.

He felt that Mira and him, being the older siblings, would bond as easily as Natsu and Lisanna did.

They do get along, at the point they could be still considered friends.

The group of them finally arrived at Magnolia, slowly walking throughout the streets of the old city.

All of them were fascinated, even Cyrod himself was enjoying the views.

They have never being on a proper city as Magnolia was.

Finally, they noticed a big building in the middle of the whole city. The building had a big sign: FAIRY TAIL. It said.

-Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them this place is a eternal mystery... A never ending adventure-they all turned to notice an old man with a ridiculous orange suit and blue lines.

Cyrod and Mira smacked Natsu's and Lisanna's head, since the both of them were laughing at the old man suit.

At the end, all of them joined the guild and had their guild marks:

Both Natsu and Cyrod had their marks on their right shoulder, although Natsu's one was red and Cyrond's one was blue; both Mirajane and Lisanna had white marks on their thighs and Elfman had a black one on his neck.

 **(December 7, x777)**

 **Mirajane P.O.V**

She didn't find a reason why she should stay there.

Elfman and Lisanna had friends and people who would care about them.

They didn't need her anymore.

Even though Master Makarov told her that she, in fact, was a Take Over mage.

But she still felt like a monster, she felt she didn't deserved anyone.

She even had a new rival: A red-haired girl called Erza.

Mira decided to leave Fairy Tail, to left behind his brother and sister.

The white-haired girl walked slowly throughout the streets until she crushed with someone else.

Mira opened her eyes as she noticed this person was in fact Cyrod.

As always, Cyrod had that neutral face of his as he glared at Mira.

The other girl clinched her teeth as she closed her hands with anger.

-Out of my way! I don't care what you have to say!-she yelled, almost desperate.

Cyrod just approached to her as he saw her straight to the eyes.

-Are you sure about that? What about your siblings? Do they care about what I told them?

Mira just glared at him, very pissed as she answered to him.

-No...I'm not sure in reality. Happy?! Huh?! Asshole!-Mira's anger increase as she noticed how silent Cyrod still was.

-Go and fuck yourself! You can't see I'm a monster?!-she broke up as she started to cry. Suddenly, she felt Cyrod's arms hugging her as she started to cry even more harder on his shoulder.

-Your magic doesn't make you a monster, you aren't a monster. But you know what is actually monstrous? That you were going to left behind your siblings.

They love you Mira...and they need just as Natsu needs me. That's what the older sibling is supposed to do...-His voice was sofr and caring.

She then looked at him straight to the eyes, his blacks meeting her blues before they were interrupted by two kids.

-Nii-san/Mira-nee!-She heard her two siblings shout as she broke up the hug with Cyrod.

Her siblings showed her that the guild members taught them Take Over magic as well.

After a happy moment with her siblings, Mira could notice Cyrod's face as he was smiling at them.

She then returned the smile as they all walked to the guild.


	3. Chapter III: S-Class

**On this episode I want to clarify I will change the order of how Mirajane and Erza became S-Class mages, as well as how the exam itself went on**

 **Fairyfiction21: I already have a romantical interest for Ultear, don't worry, she isn't going to be with Grimoire Heart for to long, nor she would end up an old crone.**

 **marethyu12345: He could, but he wouldn't. He would lost alot of mana on simply doing that, and that could be mortal for a mage.**

 **He uses more his magic to paralyze the time perception of his enemy or, at least, made it slow. But that depends on the enemy strength. You'll see on this chapter.**

 **I warn you, there are going to be some...violent descriptions on this fic, so it's M rated because of that and Explicit Sexual Content.**

Human voice

HUMAN YELLING!

"Human thinking"

 **Dragon/Demon speaking**

 **DRAGON/DEMON SPEAKING**

 _Spells_

 **"Dragon/Demon thoughts"**

 _Human foreign tongue_

 _ **Dragon/Demon foreign tongue**_

 **(September 15 X778, Fairy Tail Guild)**

 **Cyrod P.O.V**

It has been almost a year since the Dragneel and Strauss siblings united on Fairy Tail, and yet it had happened many things during this short time.The first was Mirajane herself: At the very beginning, Mirajane was a shy and distant girl who believe she was a monster.

She would constantly be alone without anyone's company. This changed the same week where Cyrod stopped her from abandon the guild and her brother and sister.

The mages on the guild showed Mirajane how to control her magic as they did with her siblings. But while Lisanna and Elfman didn't increase in power and ability, Mirajane did it.

Not that Cyrod was surprised, he felt the amount of mana she had the first day the both of them met, he knew she had a lot of potential.

She went from that girl to an overconfident and arrogant goth girl who constantly bully almost anyone in the guild.

She could always be find arguing with Erza as well, even though Erza claimed they shouldn't be fighting on the guild,she did accept Mira's fight.

So, in fact, the only one who really stops people for destroying the guild was Cyrod himself.

Even though Laxus is always trying to provoke him, Cyrod just ignore him as he continue to mind his business.

Her attire also changed, she stopped wearing that hood of hers and started to wear a very...revealing set of clothes: She wore a short black top who showed alot or her to-be-develop chest, her whole abdomen was uncovered; on her neck, she wore a belt-like choker, this choker was made of leather and it's colour was black; she wore a black leather short which was too short, very short, it was tied up by a demon-like belt; she also was wearing long black heels who reached towards her thighs; she had her long white hair tied up by a purple ribbon;she was wearing a bracelet whose form was similar to a demon's claw;finally, she had an onyx ring on her fingers, her nails were black-painted.

Despite her whole damn attitude, Cyrod do find interesting Mira, damn, he even like how funny she can be sometimes _"how beautiful she is... I bet she is going to be so hot when we get older"_ Cyrod thought, he suddenly shook his head to forget what he just thought.

He was 13 now, puberty have him hormonal and even though he is very reasonable, he couldn't avoid that type of thoughts, specially from Mira.

-Nii-san!- he suddenly heard Natsu's voice, so he stopped thinking about Mira and focus on whatever Natsu was going to tell him.

He noticed the small blue cat flying besides his brother, as always.

-What do you want?-Cyrod asked while he was reading a book.

Natsu said what he wanted so fast that even Cyrod, a dragonslayer, couldn't even understand what the hell he was saying.

So Cyrod decided to ignore Natsu and continue with his reading.

Natsu made a pout, not liking his brother was so indifferent to him. Then Happy said with his cute voice.

-Nii-san! Please, listen to what Natsu is going to say!-Cyrod continue to ignored them when, suddenly, Natsu tried to closed the book.

Cyrod dodge Natsu, the dragoslayer tried thrice to get the book from his brother.

Cyrod, now annoyed, closed the book and made a sigh as he was staring at Natsu with his typical cold glare.

-Repeat, slowly, what do you want?-he asked.

-I want us to fight! _Karyū no Tekkēn!(_ Fire Dragon's Iron Fist-Natsu quickly launched at Cyrod who stood inmobile at his attack. Cyrod just dodge Natsu's attack as he just punched Natsu and send him to fly across the guildhall.

When Natsu landed, his eyes rolling and he was saying incoherent words.

A loud laugh could have been heard all across the guild, as two harsh and noisy steps could be felt near him.

For just a little second, he thought it would be Laxus bothering again.

Yet he realized quickly the steps were made by heels.

 **Mirajane P.O.V**

 _"It's really ironic, isn't it?"_ Mirajane thought while she was approaching to Cyrod.

" _He always bash me for "bully" his brother and yet look at what he did!"._

Truth be told, Mirajane would also bash anyone who bully either Lisanna or Elfman.

She finally arrived in front of him, her arms fold as she was smirking.

Mira noticed as Cyrod stood up to meet her gaze, the height difference between the both of them wasn't that much to be honest. He was just 2 inches taller than her!

-Hello-Cyrod said as calm as always.

Mira's smirk increased as she answered to him.

-I find it ironic you know? How you constantly bashing us, me and that redhead harlot, for "bothering" your brother and yet you just punched across the guild!-She noticed as her friend chuckled at her statement, as he usually do when he find something stupid.

She could see how he rose up an eyebrow as he answered to her.

-And what the fuck that does have to do with this? Natsu attacked, I answered, he need to learn that's how life works.

All the "harsh" things I do to Natsu is for his own good, while the two of you just want to hurt him,specially you sadistic bitch-he answered coldly.

Mira just formed a dark smile on her face as she answered to him, with equal venom.

-You call me sadistic? You who torture to death all those vulcans? You first gelt them, then you skin them alive if I remember correctly.

I may be sadistic but you are as bad as I am, you fucking ape-The tension grew on all of the guild, everyone, even Erza and Laxus, stopped what they were doing to see how this is going to end.

Cyrod made an equal dark smile to her.

-Only I did it? If I recall correctly you helped me to do it. I did what I did for the mission and because they were Vulcans, I wouldn't do that to humans.

You, on the other hand, looked like you enjoyed the torture, whore.

Mirajane's looked changed to a serious one as she noticed that Cyrod did the same.

The both of them looked at their guildmates faces, the definition of terror was present on their faces.

Then they turned to see the other only to start a burst of laughter.

-Ha! You should have see your faces!-Mira said as she pointed to the whole guild still laughing.

All of the people there fell on their backs comically, save from Makarov who just chuckled.

 **Makarov P.O.V**

He just chuckled at this.

He knew it was all one of their strange tricky jokes, and yet he didn't say anything.

He started to wondered if he made the correct decision with the S-Class exams this year.

Makarov already have the list of those who are going to participate on the S-Class exams, but he also had wanted to made these exams, only these, different from any he have made on the guild.

He just cough to made Cyrod and Mira stop their laughter.

To his surprise, they did stop.

-Thank you, I just wanted to made an announcement, please, everyone come over here!-he yelled as,suddenly, a big platform appeared from nowhere.

Not only him was on that platform, they were also there Laxus, who had his earphones put, Gildarts, who looked disinterested, and Mystogan, who surprisedly was there too.

Makarov took a Microphone as he cough very loud, so everyone could finally shut up and heard him.

-As you all know, there are three months left for the S-Class exams, the exams that some of will become a S-Class mage! Now I want-Makarov stopped as he noticed Natsu with his arm raised up, erratically moving it.

Makarov just made a sigh.

-What do you want, Natsu?

Natsu continue to do what he was doing as he asked.

-Can I make a question?- he asked as Makarov sigh and nods.

The old man noticed both Cyrod and Erza lookig at Natsu with harshness, as they both knew he was going to say something stupid.

Unconsciously,at least for Makarov, he asked his question with a very goofy tone of voice.

-What is a S-Class mage?-Makarov sweat-dropped at his question as Mira burst into laughter.

Makarov saw how Laxus was smirking, Gildarts laughing and Erza glaring with anger at Natsu.

He saw as Cyrod smacked Natsu's head as he yelled.

-YOU IDIOTTT!

-Okay...there's no need of that, Cyrod.

Everyone is always curious about things and no question is stupid-he said wisely, even if he do believed Natsu deserved the smack.

Cyrod just chuckled as he mummer a softly sorry to Natsu.

Makarov continued his speech.

-As I was saying, the S-Class exams are going to be in three months now I'm going to read the candidates to the exams:

First, Erza Scarlet!-Erza just nods as she then made a small smile. Makarov could see how Mira's teeth gritted with anger.

The goth girl anger will be passed just as he made the next announcement.

Second, Mirajane Strauss-The she-demon made a devious smirk at the mention of her name. Erza just cough as the both of the glared at each other.

Third, Cyrod Dragneel!-Cyrod just nods calmly as he fold his arms.

Fourth, Cana Alberona-Makarov loved the girl's reaction to hear that, she spitted all of the drink she was drinking as her chin fell down comically. He can imagine what she was thinking, something like _"S-shit me?! Seriously?!"_ or _"I'm not going to stand a chance against this monsters!"_

Fifth, Macao Conblot and Sixth, Wakaba Mine-Both men grinned and raise their punches up in joy. Many people were confused, these two people were to be classified as S-Class mage?

Makarov then proceed with his explanation.

-This S-Class exams are going to be different: Normally, you would pick up a non-classified nakama to be your partner. This exams, however, you'll only pick up your partner from a classified nakama.

Makarov could saw confusion in the eyes of the majority of the guild, just the S-Class mages and Cyrod didn't looked confused.

The last one, though, looked a little bit concerned about his decision.

Erza raised up her hand, her face confused as everyone else.

-So that obviously mean there are going to be TWO new S-Class mages right?-Makarov nods as Erza talked again.

-With all the due respect to your wisdom and experience master, I don't personally think the S-class title should be easily earned.

I think the old way of selecting ONE for each exam proves the honor, strength and intelligence of that mage among the other participants- Erza said, arms fold as she finished the sentence.

Mirajane made a false laugh at Erza's statement, calling her out for being a "hypocrital tin-canned bitch".

Before they two could fight, Cyrod glared at them darkly, making them to stop.

-Thanks Cyrod, responding to your answer Erza, this is only going to be this year so you don't have to worry about the tradition fell into nothing.

Anyone else have something else to asked?-Seeing no one wanted to talked, he concluded his speech as the plataform just disappeared.

The old man walked,weeping comically, to his office.

He didn't wanted to made paperwork, but he was the master and that was his duty.

 **Erza P.OV**

Erza was disappointed at the master's decision and his answer didn't convinced her alot. What were the motives behind his actions? She didn't knew, but she'll find out eventually.

Now, to the topic. Erza didn't wanted neither Wakaba neither Macao, she even didn't knew why the master had selected those useless jerks, so two people were out of her list.

There was no way she was going to work with the gothic slut, another one off the list.

Then Cyrod came to her mind and she immediately blushed.

She find him attractive,very attractive in fact. From his brown skin to his to-be develop abs, she loved as well she could felt related to his cold and polite personality and to his morals and sense of order.

She also admired his strength and intelligence in battle.

Having him on his side would be not only convenient but also a pleasure for her.

To her disgust, the skinny harlot was going to asked Cyrod the samesame question.

Both of them started to walked fast as they noticed the other one was going to Cyrod.

Speaking of the king of Rome, Cyrod himself was reading a book on a table while Natsu,Lisanna and Happy were playing around him.

The girls jumped at the same time before they, simultaneously, yelled at him.

-CYROD CAN YOU PLEASE BE MY PARTNER?!-The both yelled as the put her faces against each other.

Cyrod stood there, sweat-dropping as he saw them like that.

-Back off, tomboy! I came first-she said as Mira answered with equal anger.

-Ha! More likely I came first!-Then the both of them started to insult at each other.

They stopped when Cyrod coughed loudly and started to pointed them very quickly until his finger pointed Mirajane.

They could hear he was saying a typical song one sing when is deciding over something or someone, which made the both of them to sweat-dropped.

Finally, his finger end up pointing to Mirajane.

She made a wide smile as Erza just looked down at the floor.

-Sorry, Erza, it seems Mira is going to be my partner.

Erza nodded sadly as she apologized for the "inconvenient" and went to asked Cana if she wanted to go with her on the exams. Erza contained her anger as she saw Mirajane dropping her tongue out to her.

 **Cyrod P.O.V**

He isn't stupid nor blind, he could see Mira and Erza tried to argue who will go to the exams with him, he even stopped her. But, somehow, he could feel that neither Erza nor Mirajane were fighting for that reason in specific.

Well, just Erza because Mira probably do it to piss off Erza...right?

Still, he really took the decision randomly and not because he liked Mira more than he do like Erza. Or that at least was what he tell to himself.

Cyrod could see how Mira turned to him and put his arm on her to-be developed chest as she did her typical smirk.

-Sooo~ Where we are going to train? And when?-Mira asked.

-I don't know...I simply don't think Natsu isn't old enough to left him alone, so we are going to train on the guild's yard everyday since 11:00 A.M to 5:00 P.M understood?-Cyrod answered. After all of that, he could saw how the goth girl rolled her eyes and nodded.

The next morning Cyrod found Mira with her siblings. Elfman and Lisanna were arguing over something and Mira was just sitting there, bored.

She hitting the table with her black nails as well as she was supporting her head with her hand on her cheek.

Cyrod just approached to her and let out a come.

The girl smiled and stood up _"She is so pretty..."-_ Cyrod just shooked his head at his thoughts- _"Damn! Again?! I shouldn't be focusing on her, Natsu's safety and Igneel's and Akatosh search is above everything else!"_.

Natsu consider Cyrod to be radical or extremist, but Cyrod didn't consider himself as that even though if one could argue if his opinion on the matter was actually valid or not.

The both of them walked to the guild's yard as many of the guild members prepared to see their fight.

Cyrod looked at Mira on the other side of the battlefield, she had that dark smirk she usually have while she kills a monster, specially Vulcans.

-Are you ready to suffer, Dragneel?-She asked as she begin to irradate mana from her body.

Cyrod just gave her a short smile as he stood in the same position.

- _Take Over: Satan Soul_!-Mira yelled as her whole appearance changed to a demonic one.

She was wearing a red and very provocative swimsuit-like attire, with yellow lines around the inner edges of it.

She also was wearing long red heels whi reached at the same heightness as her normal heels.

- _Demon Blast-_ She roared the moment she ended up her transformation.

The blast dangerously and slowly approached to Cyrod, their guildmates could see as the blast approached and Cyrod didn't seem to have any enthusiasm on dodge it.

When it was close enough Cyrod made a wide smile and jumped quickly launched upon Mira.

He tried to punch her at least one time, but she could manage to dodge his attacks even though he wasn't punching slowly at all.

Mira tried to do the same, but it ended up

in the same situation.

That happened until Cyrod decided to use his magic.

- _Jikanryū no Tekkēn_ ( _Time's Dragon Iron_ _Fist_ )!-he yelled at his attacked was quickly dodge by Mirajane.

She took advantage of his weak point and punched him on the abdomen, but Cyrod could answered with a hit on the abdomen with his knee before doing the spell again.

Cyrod knew Mira was just a little bit weaker than him, so the spell wasn't going to be very effective on her her.

Still, a powerful punch is still a powerful punch, doesn't matter what kind of magic do the user use.

Cyrod could see how her rival was send very far by his attacked, felling at the forest near the guild.

He followed her there, nobody followed him. He made that clear when he glared at them.

Now inside, he felt Mira's kick on his back as she suddenly started to punched him several times.

Before the final blow was stroke, he hitted her again with his knee and started a punch combo of himself.

Cyrod slowed down the speed of his punches. An error. Because he suddenly heard Mira.

-Soul Extinctor!- She yelled before he could notice. The attack take him by surprise and send him flying across the forest.

Mira spread her wings and flied to reach him, but when she did it, he yelled.

-Jikanryū no Kigazume(Time's Dragon Claw)!- Mira let out a pain shout as she was forced to land by the sudden ethereal wave.

Cyrod landed just to be receive by a serial of Mira's punches, which he quickly dodge.

Cyrod noticed Mirajane was getting slow and smirked. His strategy was working.

-Tsk! Why the fuck are you smirking huh?!-she yelled

as she holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on her palm- Evil Explosion!-She yelled with anger.

Cyrod just prepared himself and punched Mira's spell with a good amount of mana.

- _Janryū no Tekkēn!_ \- He yelled as his fist touches Mira's attack. But this Iron fist of the Time's Dragon was different than the last, on this one, Cyrod put a good amount of mana, this reduced the spell to it's primeval state, mana.

Simple mana who Cyrod absorb just to not die, meaning he was still weary from the fight.

He noticed Mira wasn't intact neither, he could bet she was as weary as he was.

He just felt on his knees as Mira felt to the ground, without the Satan Soul.

-Holy fuck!-He yelled before he dragged her to the infirmary.

 **(Decemeber 15 X778, on way to Tenrojima)**

 **Gildarts P.O.V**

It had been three months since Makarov suggested this unnecessary two winner S-class exams.

Even though Makarov said it would be the first and last time he will do anything of the sort, he still didn't felt it wasn't right.

On that he much agree with the Erza girl.

But Makarov was still the master, and a wise and good one. So orders are orders.

Gildarts waited for Cyrod and Mira, he heard that Macao and Wakaba were easily defeated by Laxus and that, after a hard fight, Erza and Cana were defeated by Mystogan.

 _"That Cana girl is impressive! I thought Erza was going to do it all the work herself, but I was so wrong! I would want her as my daughter"-_ The womanizer thought.

He then startedto wander where they were.

He wasn't too surprised to see Mira jumping on Satan Soul direct at him, a dark sphere formed on her fist.

Gildarts heard she and Cyrod trained to beat this exams, but hell they weren't going to beat him in anyway.

- _Janryū no Tekkēn!_ -He suddenly heard as he almost immediately felt a punch from behind. _"Cyrod!"_ -the man thought before he felt reality, or his perception of it, was getting slower.

Still, he just stood there and waited for the next attack.

Mira and Cyrod just launched at him as they begin to punch him very quickly.

He quite admire the children strength and tenacity, but that wasn't enough.

He just dodged easily each punch until he punched the both of them in the abdomen.

The children let out a cry of pain before they both flied throughout the forest.

They both came yelling again and everything went on as before.

The repeated these three more times, each time with less mana and strength.

- _Janryū no Hokko!(_ Time's Dragon Roar)-Cyrod yelled. He dodge the roar and fell two meters near the spell landing, only to be received by Mirajane.

- _Evil Explosion!_ -He then formed an X with his arms and resisted Mira's attack.

Only to hear another yelled from behind.

- _Janryū no Tekkēn_ \- Gildarts suddenly felt a powerful punch on his back as he felt his time perception getting slower again, slower than before.

He knew it was his and not the world itself, because he could see how quickly the children were moving.

He resisted every single punch and kick Mira and Cyrod stroke at him.

Even though, he admit it was starting to hurt.

-ENOUGH!-he cried as he finally started to charge his power, resulting on a huge and white pillar of mana.

The entirety of Tenrojima started to shook hard as he charge his power.

He could saw Cyrod black eyes wide in terror, but Mira didn't cared, she just tried to launched at him.

She was stopped by Cyrod, who was shaking full in terror.

Mira looked down as she distransformed.

The both of the crouched before him, shaking in fear.

Then he stopped.

-You have both passed, go on-he said at the astonish looks of the both of them.

-W-what? Why?!-Mira demanded-We surrendered! We lost!

Cyrod nodded in agreement.

-You both two proved me something even I lacked off: teamwork.

The whole of us, the current S-class mages, specifically Laxus, lacked of that and it shouldn't be like that.

What our guild values?

-Friendship and Family-The both of them answered.

Gildarts nodded.

-Yes, these two are our guild values and you both have them. Now, continue.

He didn't end the sentence before he saw them run quickly the next challenge.

Gildarts smiled.

 **Mirajane P.O.V**

They won! Well...Gildarts considered that at least.

Finally, she and Cyrod advanced to their last challenge.

She expected the last challenge wasn't as tough as the battle with Gildarts, she and Cyrod were fucked up to have another fight as that one.

Not that she complains to much about it.

She bite her lower glance as she gave another glance to Cyrod's to-be develop abs.

She was interrupted by a loud cough, not from Cyrod but from the master.

The dirty old man had a tooth smile on his face when he winked at Mirajane.

The young beauty blushed furiously as she showed him her middle finger.

She then noticed two chairs and a table. On the table, there were two pencils and a stock of paper.

Cyrod, surprised as she was, pointed to it.

-Mmm Master...what's the meaning of this.

The old man smiled codly.

-The real reason why I wanted two winners. Two people to make a LONG and HARD magical theory test as their last challenge.

The master laughed at how comically Mira fainted and Cyrod cried comically as well.

-Why?!-Cyrod asked.

Makarov just shrugged.

-I don't know~ I think is pretty funny.

 **(December 17 X778, Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Where the fuck Nii-san was?! Well, Natsu knew where he was. It was just that they have been taking to much time to return.

Not that he was very bored without Nii-san, he even liked Mirajane or Erza weren't around the guild.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors suddenly opened, showing the people who were on Tenrojima.

-We have two new S-Class mages: Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu felt joy for his brother, and for Mirajane as well.

He could see they both were smiling as they rised up their arms together.


	4. Chapter IV: Dragon Dream

Human voice

HUMAN YELLING!

 _"Human thinking"_

 **Dragon/Demon speaking**

 **DRAGON/DEMON YELLING!**

 _Spells_

 ** _"Dragon/Demon thoughts"_**

 _Human foreign tongue_

 ** _Dragon/Demon foreign tongue_**

 **(South Gate Park, x782)**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

-You ate it!-Natsu heard Happy yelling.

He groaned loudly as he put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs.

He could the see blue cat eyes filled with anger.

-Hey! Don't ignore me! you ate my fish!-Happy said as he launched at Natsu and they both started to fight.

-Hey! Stopped!-they both heard a feminine voice shouting at them.

Natsu and Happy end up their fighting just to see Lisanna standing in front of them, her hands on her hips and wearing an angry look on her face.

Natsu looked at how Happy pointed him with his paw and yelled

-He ate my fish without asking me first!

-Hey! I didn't knew it was your fish!-Natsu yelled back.

-Do you really need to fight right now? I just came from my mission!-Lisanna told them making a pout, Natsu blushed slightly before he heard someone else yelling.

-Lissana! Hurry up! We gonna get on to work- This voice belonged to Elfman.

The Strauss man have changed over the years:

He was a 16 year old boy and was much bulkier and taller than Natsu by far. His white hair was short and was spiked straight up into the air. He was wearing a dark blue botton down shirt and pants. His personality was now warmer and gregarious than he was younger, he is now willing to be the man on his family.

-What?! We just finished the job can't we take a little break?-Lissan asked, between the disappointment and the surprise.

-Yeah but is a S-Class quest, Mirajane want us to help her with it-The young man said as he put his own hands on his hips.

-No way! Totally unfair!-Natsu yelled as he made a defiant position to Elfman.

He's right! Why Elfman and Lisanna are allowed to go and he was not?! He started to felt jealous of them _"Why Cyrod can't be like Mira in that way?"_ He thought. Since he became a S-Class mage, Cyrod has totally prohibited Natsu to go with him to any of his quests.

-But what kind of quest it is?-Happy asked, more confused than Lissana herself.

-An emergency request-Mirajane answered for Elfman, her arms fold under her big breasts.

Mirajane also changed alot over the years: She was now 17(same as his brother Cyrod). She had become quite a beautiful young woman, and yet she was as mean as always. To Natsu at least. Her white hair was slightly longer. Her bangs flowed down over her shoulders and her hair was still tied in a ponytail by a red-purpled ribbon. She wear a black low hanging halter top that accentuated her big breasts, a short purple skirt with a white belt which surrond her wide hips, and black stocking-like heels that went up to her mid thigh- It just came in, they want us to kill off this monster called "the Beast".

Natsu could saw how Mirajane's pretty eyes made a sexy wink to him.

-Hey Natsu, you want to come with us? Bring Cyrod as well, he will see I could teach you a thing...or two.

Elfman immediately reacted at his sister offer.

-What?! I don't want him nor Cyrod tagging along! I'm the man in this family and I can protect you both on my own.

Huh?! What the fuck is wrong with him?!

Why he suddenly has this attitude to them? And more to Cyrod, who has done alot for all of them than Elfman or Mirajane herself.

-Oh Why you gonna hog all the fun?! Take me with you!

Mirajane just made a shrug and smiled again. Natsu turned to her and made a puppy look on his face.

-Mira please! I want to go with you.

-Sorry, buddy, Elfman don't want you with us-Mira said with a smirk on her face.

Then Natsu approached to her ear and whispered so soft that only the both of them will hear their offer.

-If you let me go with you, I will let you alone with Cyrod in our home. I wouldn't returned until you tell me to. Deal?.

He smiled when he saw her biting her lower lip, with a small blush on her pale face. Natsu knew he was being a cunt.

Even though he was sleeping with other women, he knew Cyrod was avoiding Mira for a unknown reason.

Maybe he was getting tired of her constant necessity of flirting with him, or maybe he wasn't interested at all.

Or maybe he knew Mira took people to her bedroom as well as Cyrod himself did _"Well, he's a hypocrite if that's the case"_ Natsu thought.

-H-hey! Don't fall for his games Nee-san! We have already made a decision-Elfman said suddenly. Mira shook her head and look at Natsu with a serious expression _"Fucking Elfman!"_ -Natsu thought angrily.

-My brother is right Natsu, you can't come with us. Now move!-she said before she started to walk again, Elfman behind her with a triumphant smirk on his face.

-Don't worry...we are going to be here pretty soon I promise!-Lisanna yelled.

 _"I don't know why, but I really have a bad feeling about this...what I should do?"_ Natsu thought before he stood up at the sight of another person in front of him.

 **(Two weeks later, Near Clock Town)**

 **Lissana P.O.V**

The youngest of the Strauss siblings was flying over the forest as a bird. She did as her older sister ordered and evacuated the people from the town before The Beast could kill them all.

The creature has proved on the hard that it was a very powerful being.

It took her at least 2 hours to made all the people from the town to leave the place.

She quickly get disappointed when she still saw the Beast, more uncontrollable than before.

 _"Damnit! Is this monster that strong?!_ Her thoughts focused on Mirajane now.

Her older sister was in trouble: For a reason, Mirajane wasn't on her Satan Soul and her right arm was broken.

-Mira-nee!-she yelled before she landed near her as she distransformed herself.

Lissana tried to help her sister, but was refused by an angry Mira.

-I told you to go to evacuate the town! I can handle this by myself.

-I already did it! The town is empty.

So tell me, why didn't you nor Elfman have defeated this monster...? Wait-the short haired girl move her head quickly around the place to look for her brother-Where's Elfman?

Mirajane just chuckled and pointed to the Beast.

-There that asshole is. We managed to defeat the Beast but Elfman said something about the necessity of being a man and tried to Take Over it. It obviously failed. We need to find a way to reverse it.

Lissana opened her blue eyes in shocked. That monster was really Elfman?! She think she have a way, if this monster took over her brother's body, then he could still be inside. The girl smiled at her sister.

-Don't worry Mira-Nee! I'm going to take care of it!

-What?! Wait! Lissana don't!-Mirajane yelled as her sister slowly and calmly walked towards the Beast. She smiled at it.

-Hey, Elf-niichan! It's me, Lissana, your little sister-The Beast seemed to stopped it's erratic actions for a bit as it looked confused. Lissana's arms were opened in a hug-mannered way- I need you to come back with us please.

Suddenly, the Beast made a big scream of fury and rose up its arm and quickly moved towards her.

-Lissana!-Lissana heard Mirajane screamed in pure terror, as she haven't in her entire life.

And yet she didn't felt the hit reached towards her, she then noticed she was on the strong arms of a young man.

Her eyes cleared after the shock, revealing the boy's identity.

-Natsu!-she cried, her eyes opened in surprise. The same couldn't be seen on the young Dragonslayer eyes: His eyes were fill with seriousness, and disappointment could be also seen on them.

-What the fuck were you thinking?! You could get easily killed!

The girl looked down and whispered a softly sorry.

She then turned to see her sister's eyes fill with many emotions: surprise,anger, happiness.

She moved her head again only to see Cyrod grabbing the Beast fist without any difficulties.

As everyone, Cyrod appearance also changed over the years:

He was wearing a big black cloak. It was unbuttoned to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. His right arm was obviously being used on stopping the Beast powerful attack. Under the cloak, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with pants of the same colour. The only thing that didn't changed about his attire was his brown boots. As Mirajane did, he became in a handsome man who was very desired by both men and women alike. His face had a smirk on it, uncommon on him.

 **Mirajene P.O.V**

-What's the matter Mirajane? This monster it's so weak...or are you the one becoming weaker~-The brown-skinned young man said.

She doesn't know what to think at this very moment. She doesn't know how she should feel at this moment.

Angry? This is a valid emotion to be honest, Cyrod and Natsu did follow them not only without her authorisation, but also manage to be so quite and invisible that they appeared until now. And this surely could be taken as a lacked of ability from her part.

Happy? Cyrod just saved her sister's live. Well, Natsu did, but Cyrod was the one who stopped the punch after all.

Disappointed? She doesn't have any doubt of his abilities, that's the reason why she wouldn't do what he did right know. Even though isn't that much, this fact bother her a bit...

Lustful...? Yes, that's how Mirajane Strauss is, she is as lustful and pervert as Erza herself. A display of power and strength can easily turn her on.

The only difference is that, while Erza have only being with a few guys, Mira had being with many.

She didn't care what people would think about her: And why Cyrod or Laxus or Macao could fuck girls without being judged? why she should be for basically doing the same? Now, she actually give a fuck how Cyrod fucks, he was still so fuckable for her.

-Yeah that monster is actually Elfman, you sucker. So be fucking careful or I will gelt you-Mira saw Cyrod's eyes blink for seconds.

-Wait you are telling me this thing is Elfman?-She just nods at his question.

Before he could ask another, Lissana answered.

-After we defeated the Beast, Elfman said something about the necessity of being a man and tried to Take Over it. It obviously failed. The only way is knock him out. Please be careful-She said, an unusual soft and caring tone came from her. Cyrod made a tooth a smile.

-Don't worry, I'll never hurt a friend-he said before his fist started to be filled with mana. The Beast roared as Cyrod launched upon him.

 _- Jikanryū no Tekkēn_(Time's Dragon Iron Fist)-He yelled before he hit the Beast and knocked him up it really quickly, becoming Elfman again.

Mirajane,Lissana and Natsu had a sweat dropped at this bizarre scene, specially Mira.

Since when Cyrod was THAT strong?! Well, probably it was mostly because he haven't being fighting with this monsters for hours.

-Natsu, I need you to help Mirajane. She really needs medical attention now-Cyrod asked before he put Elfman on his back as he was a potato bag.

After all the people returned to the town, Mirajane went to took her reward alone.

Elfman was on the hospital, he would probably wake up pretty soon.

Cyrod was taken care of Elfman while Natsu and Lisanna where probably eating something or making stupid pranks, as they always do.

 _"Cyrod taking care on one of my siblings is getting more common than it should be.._.She thought, while the mayor was talking about them being heroes and that stuff.

But more than that, she truly perceived it was Cyrod's influence on them that Elfman have been with this all "manly" attitude. Probably her brother believed the other man was taking up his role as the man of his family. _"Men..._ She thought as she rolled her eyes. If that was the case, then Elfman was seriously mistaken: First, Cyrod was just a friend of them, the THREE of them so it was normal he wanted to help them(specially since Lisanna and Natsu were too close).

Second, she's the fucking older sister, she's the one who most be worrying about keeping their family safe.

-Because the power of Fairy Tail blah blach-The mayor continued to blurted as Mira made a groan of discomfort.

-Or for fuck's sake, give me my fucking money you old man!-she yelled and sudden as she finished, she started to glare at the old man.

Afraid, he give her what it was promised: 10 000 000 Jewels!

She just stormed out of the office, only to be met by her family and friends outside.

Natsu was scared, as well as Elfman was; Lisanna had a big sweat dropped at the back of her head; while Cyrod was merely laughing.

Mirajane just glared at him as she called for her brother and sister.

-So no reward for us I see-Natsu said casualy. Mira just looked at him with a sadistic grin as she clenched her fists.

-What? sorry I didn't heard you what did you said?-Mira asked softly, although it's pretty obvious she was very pissed off.

Mira looked at Natsu clenched his fists as well but before he could say anything, Cyrod put his hand on Natsu's shoulder ans shooked his head.

-We didn't do this because we wanted a reward, we did this because it was the right thing to do. If the roles were reversed, it would be fair Mira asked for a reward-Natsu said nothing while Mirajane was thinking about Cyrod again. She thinks of him as a walking contradiction: Sometimes, he could literally talk ill in front of you but at the same time he would preach about being kind with people. She also doesn't know how to feel about him: It was lust or something else? She do consider him attractive(and she's sure he considered her attractive as well) and kind and strong, but at the same time he could be cold and ruthless. She have tried to take him to her bed, several times actually.

But she always received an excuse for answer.

-Hey Mira-her thoughts were interrupted by Cyrod. They have been walking throughout the streets to the station.

She noticed how Natsu and Lissana were far ahead from them and while Happy and Elfman weren't that far, they weren't that close- You seem distracted since you stormed out from that man's office, he did anything to you? What are you thinking?-Cyrod asked, frowning. Mira smiled at him _"At least he cared about me"_

-First, he didn't do anything,just being annoying. Second, I was thinking: Why the both of you suddenly appeared? I mean, you both weren't invited...-She hoped the lie would work. Cyrod isn't stupid, he knows when people is lying but she belive, considering the context, it was a good lie. She then saw Cyrod tensed a little before he started to talk.

-You aren't going to believe me, and the explanation of it would probably bored you-she frowned as she fold her arms under her big breasts. Did he just called her stupid? doesn't matter, she isn't going to answer to that.

-You don't loose anything with trying. You shouldn't be so cynical when you are speaking with your friends, that's why friendship is about: supporting each other-She saw him laugh a bit.

-You calling me cynical? and speaking about supporting people? who do you think you are?-he asked

-Your friend, your bestie actually-she said smirking. They went silent for as they reached the train station.

Natsu literally started to cry and scream before Lisanna knocked him up and dragged him to the train.

Mira laughed at the scene

-Oh Natsu, you such of a crybaby!-she yelled.

They all entered the train and both Cyrod and Natsu were knocked off almost immediately because of motion sickness.

Mira laughed at the both of them as she pointed them with her finger while Lisanna told her to not be so cruel.

After a while, both Mira and Lisanna put Cyrod and Natsu on their legs, respectively.

Natsu immediately fell asleep but Cyrod stood woke.

-Wow I thought you will do the same as your brother-she said emotionless.

Mira could saw how both Elfman and Happy were sleep, as well as Lisanna was.

-Sometimes I have problems to sleep-he answered.

-May I know why?-She asked as she started to touch his curly black hair.

He nodded as he started to talk.

 **Cyrod P.O.V**

Damn Mira! She really knows how to make him spit information. Cyrod is a man who believe you need to kept your feelings for yourself. But at this moment, he really need someone who he can speak with.

-Yes. You see, having this Time Dragonslaying came with...complications

-What do you mean?-Mirajane asked with one of her white eyebrows was raised up.

-I mean that I can foresaw the future and how probably things are going to happen.

Akatosh called them "Dragon Dreams". Yesterday, I dreamed Lisanna was going to die,killed by Elfman in his beast form.

He felt how strong her grip get at this statement, her pretty face flushed with anger.

-So that's why you came. If you see the future then why could prevent it?

-Fair question, but I already explained it. The "probably" means my visions may or not become true. You need to understand time isn't a simple concept, time is more complex than you may think.

-I agree with you, but what do you think about the real outcome being different from the original vision? Why do you see something that didn't actually isn't going happen?

Cyrod made a wide smile as she looked at her. He laughed when he saw her frowning again.

-What is so funny? Do you think I'm an idiot? That I cannot care about these topics?-she asked with annoyance. He shooked his head and made a playful smirk.

-Never said that, I just found curious how interested in that...or in me?-he said. He enjoyed how were pale cheeks turned pink.

-Well, time isn't lineal. Maybe those things happened in another timeline. Maybe, depending of how we do things, we chance the course of our future, but an altered timeline is born of the opposite the decision.

He saw her nodding as she closed her eyes and felt asleep. He follow her soon after.

 **Well,here I finish with the pre-canon Fairy Tail.**

 **Because of Cyrod's presence, I'm going to made certain changes in the chapters. But they all are going to have the same essence.**

 **Another thing, I want to know if you all prefer Cyrod already having a relationship with Mira the moment the Macao arc started or them having a relationship later on.**


	5. Chapter V:Luigi

**Chapter V: Luigi**

Human voice

HUMAN YELLING!

" _Human thinking"_

 **Dragon/Demon speaking**

 **DRAGON/DEMON YELLING!**

 _Spells_

" _ **Dragon/Demon thoughts"**_

 _Human foreign tongue_

 _ **Dragon/Demon foreign tongue**_

 **(Hargeon port, x784)**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

-What?! You mean to tell there's only ONE magic shop in this whole town?!-The blonde haired girl asked in shocked. She watched as the old man nodded at her questions before he answered to her.

-Yes, the people here aren't magic folk. The people around here are more of fisher folk. I reckon most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to all the wizards who were passing through.

Lucy cursed her bad luck. How was that possible? She was pretty sure this business wasn't going so well if that was the case, except the prices of the articles were too expensive which highly doubt. She just sighs as she complained.

-Uh! I came here all for nothing

-No no no little lady don't say that. I still have this artifact here; all ladies seem to like it-he showed a small thing with a "COLOR" sign and it only had one button-You just pressed this button and said the color you want to change your clothes into. For example, PURPLE! -then all his clothes turned into that color.

-Muh I don't want that! I would only like some helpful gears.

-Oh! I of course have something of that-He said as he took out a small box and opened it, revealing a celestial spirit key. Lucy's eyes almost shone up as she exclaimed

-You have the doggy one!

-Mmm yes but that isn't real-the man interrupted by Lucy again.

-Doesn't matter! I want it!

-But isn't very powerful girl-the old man said, although his cheerful expression wasn't altered at all.

-I know but I really really want it! So how much it cost.

The old man, still smiling replied as it was a casual price- 20 000 jewels

Lucy's expression changed immediately. She knew it! A place like this with such purpose would only maintain with very expensive prices.

-Excuse me? I think I have misheard you. What did you said? -she asked still shocked. The man repeats what he said calmly as he truly believes that was a fair price for this key. The blonde girl just sited on the counter. She putted her hand behind her head as her voice became softer and her face calm. Truth be told, Lucy was in fact a very beautiful young woman: Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body.

-Come one you sure can cut me a deal-she said as she winked at the man.

A few minutes later, Lucy find herself walking angrily on the streets of Hargeon. She can't even believe her natural beauty just dropped the price one thousand jewels. _"Geez! That old man was seriously blind!"_ she thought. The trick worked…a few times but that still counts…right? The blonde stopped after she heard the shouts of and hysterical crowd of women. The women had hearts on their as eyes as well as some had books and pens on their hands. Two girls passed near her shouting: Salamander is here! _"W-wait Salamander?! Isn't it that the guy who uses awesome fire magic?! Is he really in town?!"_

She gets her way through the crowd as she finally reached to Salamander " _Wow it's that really him! He's so handsome"_ She thought. Bora is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards Bora's right. Bora wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below Bora's neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of Salamander, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, Bora wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front.

Lucy noticed as her heart started to beat up hard. At first, she thought it was because of the emotion of meeting a famous mage. But then she suddenly felt in "love" with him.

" _Is he really the one? The one who my heart will belongs to?!"_ Her thoughts where interrupted when a pink haired young man appeared from nowhere shouting

-Igneel it's me!

Then Lucy felt how the spell broke up and suddenly see herself completely free of it. This is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. His main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals a scale-patterned scarf. Although, at this very moment, the young man was wearing a red waistcoat above his black one and a backpack. Lucy noticed a disappointment face could be seen on the young man's face.

-Who the fuck are you? -he asked

Salamander, comically surprised, yelled

-Who am I?!-then he rose up his hand on an attempt to look cool- I'm Salamander, pretty sure you have heard of me before-the pink haired man started to walk even before the man started to talk again.

-H-hey! Wait a minute! -Before Salamander could do anything, the girls jumped at the boy and started to hit him. Salamander, with an arrogant smirk on his face, decided to step in-Calm down girls, there no need for that-the girls immediately left the young man alone as they started to worship their hero again. _"The are surely under a spell!"_ Lucy thought. The man signed an autograph for the young man.

-Here is my autograph for you, now you can brag to all your friends.

-No, thanks-the moment he finished, the crowd literally beat him up.

-Well, I'm afraid I must be going ladies I have business to attend to-The crowd instantly started to beg Salamander to stay more time with them which he refused to. But before he fled, he invited them all to a party that night.

-Who the fuck is that guy? -the young man asked to his blue companion.

-I don't know, but he was a real creep-Lucy answered-Thank you for your help.

Few minutes later…

-Hi my name is Lucy-she said as the young man and the blue cat devour the food as savages-Eh Natsu and Happy was it? -She was ignored, but Lucy was still talking.

-He used a now illegal ring to charm the girls in town. I'm really concerned where he took that, they aren't for sell anymore. I'm pretty sure he had a lot of troubles-she took time to still offer her gratitude to them-Oh! I may not look as one, but I a wizard as well- she started to talk about joining a tough guild because of their members was a model on Sorcery Weekly. She was likely speaking alone since the both still ignored her. After noticing they were ignoring her, Lucy finally leave them alone. Although it was also the fact that Natsu and Happy were looking for someone.

Lucy was laying on a chair near the docks of Hargeon. On her hand was the new edition of Sorcery Weekly magazine. The magazine basically explained that the infamous Fairy Tail had caused many destruction on the recent missions. She passed the page and it showed a photo of the Demon of Fairy Tail on bikini. _"Ow she's so pretty! I would like to be pretty as her"_

-I'm definitely going to join Fairy Tail! They are the coolest guild ever.

-Huh what was that? -Lucy heard a voice near her. The voice belonged to Salamander, the same mage who was trying to control the girls with his magic-You want to join Fairy Tail?

-What are you doing here?!

-I've been looking for you, I want to personally invite you to the party I'm throwing in my yacht tonight-he said before Lucy pointed him with her finger-Your charms won't work with me! Your magic weakness is awareness, it just doesn't work on people who know you are using it.

Salamander just made a shrugged as his typical smile never abandoned his face- Hmph. I knew you were a wizard the moment my eyes lay in you. Doesn't matter. The invitation still stands.

-Well, forget it. I wouldn't attend to a party throw by a creep like you.

-A creep? -Salamander asked surprised-Why would you call me a creep?

-Tsk you are kidding? Your spell was just for you being popular? -she asked with irony.

-Don't be mad my dear it's all about good fun. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party can you blame me?

-Well, even famous wizards can be idiots.

-Even a wizard of Fairy Tail? I heard you wish to join to Fairy Tail -he asked with a tooth grin on his face. Lucy's face transformed the moment he said Fairy Tail.

-Have you ever heard that Salamander was a Fairy Tail wizard? -he asked with his hand on his chin.

-What?! You are telling me you are THAT Salamander?!

-Yeah, that's correct and if you want to join the master will need a good word from you.

-I would love to go to your party tonight-Lucy said as she started to grin her whole body against his-So do you think I would get in Fairy Tail.

-Sure, I don't see why not. But you can't say a word about the charm spell. There's a member…don't mind that last part-he said.

-Okay no problem! -she exclaimed

-Alright, see you in my party tonight-he said as he disappeared.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

The pink haired have been… thoughtful something strange on him. Since the moment he saw this Salamander man, he knew something strange was wrong with him. Damn, he even heard who the blond…Luke? Lina? Luigi? He didn't remember her name…well, he does remember her mentioning something about this guy and a spell to charm girls and how he broke up the spell on her. The thing is, Natsu remembered Cyrod told him about a S-class mission he took. The mission was basically to trap some slave traders who had been illegally kidnapping girls to sell them as slaves in Bosco. The sole idea was disgusting to him. For Natsu, slavery, alongside with rape, was one of the ugliest things in live. It was the sole idea of selling another human being was disgusting to him. Cyrod told him one of the slavers was capable of hypnotizing girls to attracted them on his trap. Could this Salamander guy be this slaver? Also, there was the fact that he knew he was called Salamander as well. He doesn't know who was the first person to call him that nickname (and probably will never know), but the point is that he isn't that stupid and unaware of the world who surrounds him. He needed to find this man now. When he was near the yacht he felt a familiar scent inside of it _"Luigi?! What is she doing in there?! Is she in trouble?!"_ -Happy, I need to try take Luigi out of that boat. I can smell her scent from here.

-Lucy, her name is Lucy Natsu-Happy said as he sweat-dropped to which Natsu just chuckled.

-Doesn't matter! Just get in there and take her the shit out of that boat!-Looking the cat wasn't doing anything, Natsu just jumped to the boat, breaking the roof of it.

-Hey, I know you! -the blonde exclaimed

Before Natsu could say anything, motion sickness took him away.

-What?! You are a lame!

-Hey Lucy! -said the cat who just know decided to appear.

-Hi Happy, this asshole tried to trick me. He said he was going to take me to Fairy Tail but he is the leader of the whole illegal slave trade to Bosco.

Everything escalates quick: From a moment to another, he saw how Happy dragged Lucy out of the boat while the Salamander idiot was trying to attack them with his magic.

-Sooo you say you are a member of Fairy Tail? -Natsu asked as Salamander glared at him. Natsu was pretty sure he wasn't a member, but he still asked. But before anybody said something, a big weave trapped them all on a mini tsumani to the port. After all the whole damn mess, the slavers were thrown out of the boat and flew to the sand beneath them. He started to remove the red waistcoat he had, leaving the black one only.

-I'm Natsu, one of the Dragneel brothers, a Fairy Tail wizard who had never seen your face before. But I have heard of you and all the shit you are doing!

-One of the Dragneel brothers?! -Lucy yelled.

-Yeah, I suppose I forgot to tell you that-Happy replied.

-Oh, Mr. Bora this guy is really a problem! -a stupid underling pointed out the obvious.

-Don't call me that here you idiot there.

Happy nodded as he said to Lucy- Although we weren't originally looking for him, me and Natsu had the suspicious this guy was Bora of Prominence. A mage who was kicked out from the Titan Nose guild, our Nii-san have been looking for him.

The mage launched a huge amount of fire magic to Natsu. Lucy yelled in pure terror while the crowd of slavers was laughing at him. Their laughter was in vain. Because Natsu started to eat all the fire threw out by Bora.

-Ugh! You are really a fire wizard?! This are the most disgusting flames I have ever taste! Hmph. Thanks for the grub you poser. My turn: _Karyū no Hōkō(_ Fire Dragon's roar)!-he yelled as a huge amount of fire was breath out of his mouth. It crashed with all the slavers, defeating the useless idiots instantly.

-Tsk. That was old you had?! Seriously?! Then why Cyrod would look after a pathetic guy like you? -Natsu said very disappointed.

-Well, Luigi, I'm going to bring you to Fairy Tail!-Natsu said with tooth grin. He could saw that, although she was annoyed, she was still very excited about it.

-It's Lucy! But yes! I'm surely ready!

 **Lisanna P.O.V**

After the whole incident two years ago, Lisanna felt she wanted to take a recess from missions. She really blamed herself for her almost death, even though it didn't happen at all. She smiled when she saw the guild's door opened by a kick. Her best friend was here. Sure, when she was young she wanted to marry him, but that was now on the past. What she really noticed is that Natsu entered with a curvaceous and beautiful blonde girl. She had a crush in her almost immediately. Lisanna felt herself blushing after the girl left Natsu's side when he started one of the guild typical smiles. She took courage and decided to talk to her.

-Are you new around here? -The white-haired girl asked. Her clothes were different from two years ago. Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals.

-Don't you think we should stop them or something? -Lucy asked to Lisanna.

-Nah I just leave them alone, I'm Lisanna by the way-suddenly, the girl was throw to a table as her brother felt above her-Besides it's kind of fun isn't it-she said as she fainted.

The fight started to escalate even further, until a dark and giant figure with a demonic tone of voice interrupted them- **CAN YOU FOOLS STOP FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN?!** -Lisanna who suddenly was alright, talk the figure with a gentle voice.

-Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here master.

-Did you say master?! -Lucy yelled in surprised. Lisanna laughed a little to her reaction, she bet she would be more surprised when she sees the master's real form and size.

-Hahahaha he called you fools! -Natsu laughed like an idiot just to be pound by the master giant foot.

- **Well? It's she a recruit?** -The old man said as he started to return to which was supposed to be his true self.

-Nice to meet you! -he said as he rose up his hand on a formal greet

-Wow he's tiny! Is he really in charge here? -Lucy asked. Lisanna just smiled as always.

-Of course he is, let me introduce you Fairy Tail Guildmaster Makarov! -The old man just jumped soon after he was introduced to a fence of the second floor.

-You have done it again! Just look at this! -he said as he showed them a huge amount of papers- The council is complaining about your behavior again, brats! Have you all lost your minds?! -he said with anger but then the whole amount of papers was covered in fire and launched to the first floor only to be immediately eating up by Natsu himself- However, screw up with the council! Listen up: Any power who surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't a miraculous power, it is a talent that only work when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and ability, to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worrying to unnecessary rules, then magic would never progress. Don't let those assholes of the council scares you follow the path you believe in, because that's what makes us the number one! -he said made a number one with his finger. The whole crowd burst into a celebration.

-And that's one of the reasons I decided to stay around here! -said a female voice. This woman is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Now she wears her hair on a ponytail, but her hairstyle varies from time to time. She has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. Lisanna thinks of her as one of the prettiest girls in the whole guild, but on Lisanna's opinion, Fairy Tail is filled with gorgeous women…maybe that's the reason why the master is so happy always. She is also one of Fairy Tail S-class mages. Even if she joined the guild a year ago, she still didn't know the history behind it. She only knew Mirajane have something to do with it, maybe she will ask her sister one day.

The woman walked slowly as many of the guild members were still celebrating while the others were just with hearts on their eyes. Lisanna saw as the woman approached to her and made a polite smile.

-Hello Lisanna, is you sister around here? -She then turned to Lucy, still smiling- And who is this? A recruit?

-No, she isn't here. She hasn't arrived from her mission yet. And yes, she's a recruit and her name is Lucy can you believe she was brought by Natsu? -Lisanna asked until to be glared by the woman, who had a rare smile on her face.

-The name is Ultear, blonde- she said before she leaves quickly

-What's her problem? -Lucy asked, still scared.

-I don't know…the strong women on this guild are strange, even my sister.

After a few minutes, Lisanna stamped the guild tattoo on Lucy's right hand. It was pink of color. _"Pink like Natsu's hair?"_ Lisanna asked herself sadly. The blond even went to talk to Natsu just a few second she received her tattoo _"Did I even like her?"_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

-Look Natsu! I'm an official member now! -she said completely excited.

-That's okay, Luigi-he said with complete disinterest he heard how she corrected him, but his eyes were on a prey- Ultear! Let's fight _Karyū no Tekken_ (Fire Dragon Iron Fist)-he yelled before Ultear just grabbed his fist with force and punched him and send him away really quick. He didn't understand how she was so strong! And even less why she blushed every time he wanted to fight with her. Before he tried to launched to Ultear, he caught the sight of a small boy with dark hair. His bangs were particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead. The small boy ran up to Makarov.

-Romeo-the Dragon Slayer thought.

-Is my dad back yet? -asked Romeo.

-Romeo, your father is a mage! Have some faith in him. Go home and wait! -replied the master calmly.

-But he said he would be back in three days! -Romeo's eyes began to tear up-It's been a week since then!

-Hmmm, Macao's job was on Mt. Hakobe if my memory serves me right-Makarov remembered the request paper Macao showed him.

-Right! It's not far! Please send someone to look for him! -he exclaimed.

-Your father is a Fairy Tail's mage! And we don't have any mages here who can't take care of themselves! Go home or something!

Romeo was almost crying, he glared at Makarov and then he suddenly hit him so hard that his fist made a red mark on Makarov's face.

-You are a jerk, you all are! -he said as he run off crying. Natsu just abandoned the guild and went to talk to the boy.

-Don't worry Romeo! I'll get your father back safe and sound! -he knelt and ruffled his hair a little- But you must stop crying if you want to become a mage someday.

-Thank you! -said Romeo and he wiped his tears.

Lucy spotted Natsu and Happy going inside a carriage. She quickly jumped inside as it was about to move. She landed on something hard and warm. She looked down and blushed when she realized that it was Natsu's lap.

-Oh, moving fast, aren't we?" said Natsu with a small smirk that only made Lucy's face turn even redder then before.

She quickly jumped away and looked down with her hands folded in her lap- I-I am sorry! Happy who saw this as a chance to tease the blonde, decided to contribute to the conversation in a meaningful and sophisticated way-Lucy is a pervert! -he covered his mouth with his paws and giggled-S-shut it, you damn cat! -Lucy's face burned even more at the cat s comment.

-Hehehe, I'll tell Ultear-chan when we go back!" the devilish cat giggled even more at the expression of discomfort the busty blonde had when he mentioned Ultear. _"Why he would tell Ultear?"_ the cat asked very confused.

-Ultear can cook really well too! I bet you would make a good human barbecue! -that was the last straw for the poor blonde as she dropped on her knees and cried in horror.

Natsu laughed his ass off at the scene in front of him, maybe he shouldn't have had Mira watch over Happy, she was seriously rubbing off on him.

After the little banter between Lucy and Happy, a silence fall over the carriage. Lucy was thinking about finding a place to live after finishing this errand. She decided to ask the Dragon Slayer about it.

-Ne Natsu, do you know where I could find a place to live? -she asked hopefully.

-Oh, there are plenty empty houses to rent in Magnolia. With some search I am sure you'll find a nice place-he told her before a teasing glint entered his eye-Of course, you can still live with me! I am sure you'll like it there! My brother lives with me and I've yet to hear what he wants-he huskily whispered to her the last part.

Lucy immediately regretted asking, her whole face turned as red as a certain knight's hair. Her thoughts travelled to the possible scenarios that could happen. A girl and two men living together... She frantically shook her head, she can't think of something like that! -You pervert! -she screamed at the Fire mage who just smirked at her.

-Oh? All I did was offer you a place to stay, where is the perverseness in that? -he said with a fake puzzled look before he come to a 'realization'-Wait! Don't tell me you thought of doing THAT! I'm shocked Lucy! I didn't know you were that kind of woman! -he said with a shocked look.

-NO! I WASN'T THINKING OF ANYTHING LIKE THAT! -screamed the poor blonde. She was wishing to just dug a hole and stay in it forever by now.

-Oh really? But why are you blushing then? -the blue furball butted in.

-I AM NOT! -And it continued like this until the carriage come to a halt.

-Sorry! This is as far as I can take you! -the voice of the driver snapped the Fairy Tail's mages.

-It's okay! Thank you for your help! -thanked Natsu and stepped out of the carriage, as soon as they got out, they were hit by a freezing wind. There was a snowstorm and Lucy shivered as the cold hit her.

-It's cold! -she complained while hugging herself in a futile attempt to get some warmth.

-That's will teach you to dress up like that!" the Happy flying cat teased her with a smirk on his cute little face.

-You're the one to talk! -shouted Lucy as she pointed at his bare body.

-Natsu is a natural heater! so I don't need to worry about cold-said Happy as he stuck his tongue out at Lucy and hugged Natsu's head feeling the heat emitting from him.

She blushed cutely and looked down-Thank you-she muttered softly making Natsu, smile-But I am still cold

Natsu shook his head-Come closer-he told her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

" _Warm"_ was the only thing Lucy could think as the Dragon Mage's warmth enveloped her making her body instantly heat up, she unconsciously put her head on his chest making him smile softly and Happy to giggle.

-She liiiiiiiiikes him! -exclaimed the cat teasingly.

-S-s-shut up! -the blonde shouted from Natsu's chest. Happy grinned and continued to tease her.

Natsu chuckled, that would never get old. The group walked silently before Lucy decided to ask a question-What is the mission this Macao person did take?

-You came uninformed? -asked Happy before laughing at her-Man, you're a disgrace for a Mage!

-D-damn you cat! I didn't ask you! -shouted the blonde with tick marks all over her head. Natsu laughed out loud at the bickering pair-Macao's mission was to subdue a monster known as a Vulcan. A Vulcan is an ape-like monster with tremendous strength! -said Natsu terrifying the poor blonde.

-I want to go home! -she yelled

-Lucy is afraid! -teased Happy yet again, looks like he was on fire today... Natsu stopped in front of a lair where he caught the scent of Macao.

-Uhh Natsu?" asked Lucy confused at why they stopped here.

-Macao is here-he simply told her and proceeded to enter the lair with Happy and Lucy close behind him.

They were soon greeted by a large, anthropomorphic monster that resembled primate. It possessed distinctive facial features, an elongated chin, prolonged ear and pointed head that resembled a single horn on top of their head. It seemed to have gargantuan arms and sequentially large hands.

-T-that's a Vulcan?!-asked Lucy a little frightened.

When she finished talking the creature turned around and faced her-A human woman! -It cheered-I'm taking you! -freaking Lucy out.

-Macao, that's so lame! Letting a Vulcan take over you! -said Natsu in disappointment.

-Take over him? -Lucy asked

-It's a magic that allow a Vulcan to take someone's body! -exclaimed Happy-That means that a Vulcan has taken over Macao's body!

-Lucy, you want take care of him? -asked Natsu who got a stunned look in return.

-Eh? Me?! But...- she was cut off by Natsu.

-I'll step in as soon as you'll have some difficulties. There no point of going on mission if you don't do anything, so show me what can you do-he told her and sat down against a wall with Happy on top of his head.

-I'm cheering for you Luigi! -said Happy who just couldn t resist.

-I don't need it! -countered the blonde before she faced the Vulcan and pulled out a golden Key.

- _Open: Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus_! -she called and a Spirit emerged. He was an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull, as his theme implied. His body was covered in a black and white pattern and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seemed more massive than the lower one. His head was bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bared a large golden ring in it, like those worn by real bulls. His muscular chest bared six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, was quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.

His body was mostly left bare: he was wearing a dark indument, like a pair of swim briefs covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wore simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms were wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. He also sported a huge axe.

-A cow! -exclaimed Happy in awe.

-It's a bull! -screamed Lucy back at Happy.

-A perverted Bull to be more precise-added Natsu with a smirk, it brought him some funny memories seeing Taurus again.

-Exactly! Wait! How did you know that?! -she asked with a puzzled look.

-He's been ogling at your huge jugs since you summoned him-said Natsu bluntly making her sweat drop. And to confirm his statement the bull suddenly roared.

-Lucy-san! Your breasts are moooch bigger than before! -he roared with hearts instead of eyes making the blonde groan and Natsu chuckle. The Vulcan seemed annoyed at the Bull's apparition-HEY! That's my woman! -he shouted. Taurus turned serious and glared at the ape in front of him-What do you mean by 'my woman' you damned ape!

-Yeah! Kick his ass hard Taurus! -said Lucy.

-You should've have said my breasts! -he said and run toward the Vulcan with his axe high in the air.

-WHAT THE HELL?! -she screamed in shock. Natsu and Happy who were watching laughed their ass off at the scene in front of them.

-Stop laughing! It's not funny! -shouted the busty blonde before she looked at the fight. As the bull thrust his axe, the Vulcan dodged and tripped Taurus which made the bull slip on the icy floor until he was slammed against a wall making a body shaped hole in it. He slumped on the ground.

-I can't take anymooore! -he moaned and passed out.

-So weak! -screamed Lucy, shocked and frustrated at how fast he was beaten. She took a step back as the Vulcan stalked toward her.

-Woman, woman, woman! -he chanted and almost grabbed Lucy when he was flying back by a fist on the face. Natsu stood in front of Lucy and looked at the Vulcan with a bored look. The possessed Macao steadied himself and glared at Natsu, he then proceeded to charge at Natsu, he tried to punch him with his large arm but Natsu stopped it with his hand and threw Macao near where Taurus had lain just moments ago.

He stood up and took some sharp icicles from the ceiling. He proceeded to throw them at the unmoving Fire Mage, but they were evaporated before they could even reach him. The Vulcan growled and looked around until he spotted Taurus's axe. He lifted it and charged again. He slashed at Natsu, but it was caught by Natsu's bare hand. Natsu gripped the axe breaking it slightly-Your toy is annoying me-he said and the twin blades of the axe suddenly glowed red before they melted.

Lucy stared in awe, she still couldn't believe how strong Natsu was and thought that she still had a long way to even come close to his level, that if she can.

Natsu gave the Vulcan a menacing smile-No way Macao would have ever lost to you. I'm sure he was just too tired to continue -he told him before cocking his arm back and gave the monster a heavy blow sending the monster flying until he was slammed against a wall.

The Vulcan began to shrink until he become a human figure of a man. He was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose. He wore a knee-length white jacket, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. He also wore brown, pinstriped pants. Although his clothes were tattered and torn in places-That's Macao-san? -Lucy asked and Natsu nodded at her.

-Aye! -was Happy's typical response.

Natsu lifted Macao and began walking out of the lair-Let's go back! Romeo must be worried sick about his father! -he told them.

-Hai! -said both Happy and Lucy.

After healing Macao's wounds, the group arrived at Magnolia where Romeo was waiting with bated breath for his Father's return. His mood brightened when he saw Natsu with his Father smiling at him. A large smile stretched his lips but fell when he remembered that it was all his fault. Tears streamed down his face when he saw the state his dad was in -Dad...! I'm sorry!

He was pulled into a hug by Macao-If those little brats tease you again-he started with a smirk-Ask them if their fathers can defeat 19 Vulcan by himself, okay-he finished making Romeo grin at him before he waved at Natsu, Lucy and Happy and thanked them for bringing his father back safe.


	6. Chapter VI: Daybreak

**Chapter VI: Daybreak**

Human voice

HUMAN YELLING!

 _"Human thinking"_

 **Dragon/Demon speaking**

 **DRAGON/DEMON YELLING**

 _ **Spells**_

 _ **"Dragon/Demon thoughts"**_

 _Human foreign tongue_

 _ **Dragon/Demon foreign tongue**_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

She couldn't believe it! She rent this apartment for an unbelievable price of 200 000 Jewels! And for worst, the rent was 70 000 Jewels a month. It was a very beautiful place in fact: The exterior design is compost by red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. The building overlooks one of Magnolia's canals, nearby there is stone bridge.

The interior design was good on Lucy's opinion: According to Lucy, it has pure white walls, covered by a pink wallpaper, and a lot of storage space. Her main room is quite large and includes a lot of furniture such as a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. She also has many books. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains. The bathroom is blue with Trade Card tiles. The kitchen has not been shown, but Lucy mentioned that it has a stove.

Lucy sighed as she sat in her bathtub, her nude body was in the water with her head bobbing out of the water, and her huge breasts rose slightly. She was thinking about the mages she already saw on the guild: Cana Alberona, with her alcoholic habit; Gray Fullbuster and his stripper habit. She wondered how someone could undress as easily and shameless as he would. Sure, he got ashamed the moment someone else tell him he's naked, but that doesn't excuse why he undress in the first place; Elfman and his obsession with manliness; Levy, a bookworm just like Lucy herself, already a friend of the blond. But mostly Lisanna…there was something on the other girl she found very familiar. But Lisanna had a beauty of her own and while her breasts were not as big as Lucy's ones, they still were big. Lucy just shook the head as she blushed furiously _"W-what I'm thinking?! I've just met her!"._ She sighed and speak to herself.

-Natsu really found me a nice place-she said as she stepped out of the bathtub. She dried her hair and covered her body with a towel, she stopped for a moment when she saw the sight in front of her.

Natsu, Happy were sitting in her living room. The Dragon Slayer was holding a mug of tea while the cat was eating a fish on the table.

-Yo! -waved Natsu with a grin.

-MY ROOM! -shrieked the blonde and launched herself at Natsu as she kicked him and Happy very hard to the wall -Why are you in my room?!

He stood up making her yelp as he held her upside down. Lucy tried to wiggle out of his grip but accidently dropped her towel showing him all her curvaceous body to Natsu who wanted nothing more than to bend her over the desk on the room.

-KYYYYAA! -the scream was heard all around Magnolia as the people wondered what the hell was happening.

A few minutes later, Lucy was so embarrassed that she thought she was going to die! Not even a week in Fairy Tail and she already embarrassed herself in front of one of them. She looked down at her lap, sometimes stealing glances at Natsu which he caught causing him to smirk.

-W-why are you here? -she asked again wanting to get out of the awkward situation.

-Oh we came to visit you-he told her nonchalantly.

Lucy sighed in defeat, what could she say to that anyway? She suddenly spotted Happy clawing at one of her room's walls.

-Hey! You have a nice room! -said the blue cat as he continued to sharpen his nails.

-STOP SHARPENING YOUR NAILS, YOU DAMN NEKO! -she shouted as she ran towards him but stopped cold on her tracks when she saw what Natsu was holding.

-Hmm? A novel?" he curiously asked as he held a sack of paper.

-NOOOO! -she screamed and grabbed the papers.

-Oh? Now I'm curious! What is it? -Natsu asked

-None of your business! -she retorted but took a step back when Natsu approached her. His expression sent shivers of fear and something else she wasn't familiar with.

Natsu gave her a feral grin and stalked her like a predator hunting his prey. He stopped when her back was on the wall and his hard chest pressed against her breasts. He reached and traced her right cheek with his finger making her gasp. Natsu made sure to add a little bit of fire to his finger which made Lucy shiver even more. His finger reached her pink kissable and trembling lips and traced them tenderly. He then brought his mouth close to her ear. What the fuck he was doing?!

-C'mon tell me... -she could feel his hot breath on her neck resulting in her body heating up as she whimpered adorably. She just kicked him the balls as Natsu launched a loud cry of anguish.

-Ooooh! Why this worked on Cyrod and not in me! -he exclaimed.

Here we go with this Cyrod again. She assumed it was Natsu's brother since they both live together. But where the hell is him then?

-Oh by the way, I come here to ask you if you wanted to go on a mission with me-he answered her earlier question, ignoring the shocked and confused look she was throwing him.

-Lucy is mean! -exclaimed Happy as he witnessed everything.

Lucy finally snapped from her shocked state and turned to the giggling cat, "I-I M NOT!" she shouted and chased him across the room.

After walking through the town, the group found themselves in front of the client's Mansion.

-Wow it's an amazing mansion! -an awed Lucy said-So, is this where that Duke of Everlue lives?

-No, it's the client's-answered Natsu and walked to the door and knocked a few times. Lucy looked at him for a second, he wasn't that stupid after all…

-Your names? -a voice from the inside spoke.

-We're Fairy Tail's ma-he was cut off when the voice yelled at them to be quiet.

-Sorry, but can you enter through the back door? -Natsu sighed in annoyance while Lucy and Happy looked confused before they did as they were told. As they arrived, and elderly man and woman greeted them.

-I'm sorry for earlier. My name is Kaby melon-said the named Kaby and gestured for them to enter the mansion. They were laid to a ccouch on the living room.

-Your name sounds delicious! Melon! -cheered Happy making Lucy scold him and Natsu to laugh. _"Melon ... And the name of this town too. I know I've heard of them somewhere"_ Lucy thought.

-I must say, I never thought a mage from the famous guild to accept my job.-Kaby said in slight surprise.

-Oh? Well we're right in front of you-smirked the Dragon Slayer.

-You must be a famous mage-Kaby commented.

-Natsu is named Salamander! And he's one of the Dragneel Brothers! -exclaimed Happy.

-T-t-the b-b-brother o-fff o-one off the s-s-strongest m-m-m-ages in F-f-f-airy T-t-tail! -Kaby stuttered miserably as he was shocked that a mage of that calibre accepted his request.

Natsu smirked at having this kind of effect on people and Lucy looked annoyed.

-A-and this one here? -he asked barely able to regain his composure.

-I'm a Fairy Tail mage! -was her annoyed reply.

-Huh? Then that outfit is a hobby or something? -he asked pointing at Lucy's maid outfit that Natsu 'Forced' her to wear, supposedly because the mission said she should.

\- I want to go home! -the girl moaned and dropped her head.

Natsu laughed a little making her more depressed but she brightened up at his next words, -Oh don't worry! You look beautiful in it! -he told her with a charming smile. Lucy nodded in thanks with a blush not trusting her voice. After that Kaby told them that he wanted them to steal a book and destroy it and informed them about the increased reward.

-Two million?! -asked Lucy in shock.

-How many fish could I buy with Two million?! -Happy asked and began to drool just as he thought about all the tasty fish he could buy with two million. The room occupant s sweat dropped at the cat's words.

-Is fish the only thing you think about?! -shouted Lucy at the giggling cat and they began to bicker back and forth eliciting more sweat drops from the others.

-Let's go then! -ordered Natsu and began making his way to the exit with a screaming Happy and Lucy behind him.

-Excuse me-Lucy said with the cutest voice she could muster-I'm here to apply for the maid position. Excuse me? Is there anyone there? -Natsu stayed behind a tree with Happy and wished good luck to Lucy.

The ground suddenly shook earning a squeal from the blonde and moments later a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Whilst she was with Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails-You re the maid applicant? -asked the gorilla like lady-Master a girl come to apply for the maid position! -and with that the ground shook a little until a short and ugly man appear next to the pink haired maid.

You called for me?! -he exclaimed with a smile that disgusted Lucy to no end. He then started to look over Lucy's body.

-Nice to meet you! -Lucy said trying to act nice but in the back of her head she was feeling sick.

-Rejected! -he said and waved her off-Go home Ugly-Lucy's face turned white and an arrow pierced her body.

-You heard Master. Go home ugly! -the pink haired maid said and picked Lucy up.

-For someone as cool as me...-the duke started as more Ugly girls appeared from the ground-Only pretty girls would suit me! -This only stunned Lucy even more as he just dumped her, a beautiful and young girl for a bunch of hideous gorillas.

-NOOOOO! -screamed the busty blonde as she was thrown out of the mansion.

Natsu instantly appeared, caught her and took her where He and Happy were hiding. Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and sulked with a gloomy aura around her while muttering about ugly men with a messed up sense of beauty.

Natsu and Happy sweat dropped at her, although Natsu had to agree. He had seen many idiots in his life but that old man really had a twisted sense of beauty-I guess that was a waste of time -said Natsu with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to destroy the entire place and go back to the guild.

-Aye! Lucy's ugliness was the cause!

-YOU EVIL CAT! -roared the blonde as she tried to strangle the 'Evil' cat.

-Alright! Time for plan B! -said Natsu getting the pair's attention.

-I'll never forgive that pervert! -shouted the Blonde and bumped her fist in the air. That asshole was going to pay if he truly believes those ugly girls were prettier than her!

-Aye! -Happy yelled in agreement.

Few moment later, they were on the mansion's roof. It was the only way to sneak up and stole the book.

They landed on the roof and Lucy asked-How do we do it now? -Natsu didn't respond and just walked to a Window and before he even reached it. The window glowed red and completely disappeared like it was never there before. Natsu nonchalantly entered.

Lucy gulped a little before following him along with Happy. They found themselves in some kind of storage room but quickly got out and walked on the hall. Natsu was walking in front of the others. He seemed to be deep in thought.

He ignored the ugly maids and the pink haired one that appeared before him, all wielding weapons-We've found intruders! -exclaimed the large maid. Natsu continued walking without a care.

-They already found us!? -shouted Lucy and reached for her Keys.

-Eliminate the intruders! -ordered the pink haired maid and they all charged at Natsu.

-Natsu look out! -shouted both Happy and Lucy.

Natsu finally snapped from his thoughts and looked at the swarm of maids.

-Oh! A Gorilla! -he exclaimed when he spotted the main one. He sent a kick at them and send a few of them to a near wall. Lucy then noticed the Gorilla-like launched at Natsu

-Natsu! Watch out!

-I won't let you go away! -roared Virgo and tried to tackle Natsu. The Fire Mage nonchalantly shot his fist up to the maid's stomach when she fell on him. Virgo's eyes widened as the pain shot through her body. She was sent hurling in the ground.

-Wow! -Lucy was awestruck at the show of strength.

-Aye Sir! Natsu is the Strongest! -Happy yelled, before the maid stood up again and caught the dragonslayer off guard. Natsu made a loud and painful scream. The maid made a cruel smile as the others grabbed both Lucy and Happy with force. The woman then grabbed Natsu and started to crush him with her strong hands. The pink-haired man started to scream even more louder as Lucy and Happy. All the maids suddenly felt to the ground mysteriously, even the gorilla-like. She was confused: What the fuck just happened?! Her eyes get wider as she stared at the figure in front of her.

-What I told you of getting over-confident? That's why you aren't a S-Class mage yet-a brown-skinned man said with a disappointment look on his face.

-Sorry Nii-san…-Natsu said completely embarrassed. _"Nii-san?! So, this is Cyrod-san!"_ Lucy thought in surprise.

-Um excuse me. I'm Lucy, a new member, I just wanted to know how you found us? -She noticed the man approached to her and immediately showed her his hand. She shook it as he just said.

-Natsu's smell…and Lisanna

They began to search again until they found a library full of books. Natsu quickly found the book-Here it is Lucy.

-That was fast! -Lucy exclaimed surprised.

-Aye! Let's burn it!

-Wait a minute! -said Lucy- The author... its Kemu Zaelon! He was an author, but also a mage! -she looked at the book in a new light-I thought I saw all his works, but I was wrong! I never saw this book!

-Who cares?! Let's just burn it already! I want to go eat fish! -Happy said

-S-shut it! Let's just say we burned it and leave the book with me! -Lucy begged

-Although I'm a book lover myself, that's not how our guild works-Cyrod clarified, speaking for the first time in minutes

-Aye! -Happy said in agreement

The Dragon mage let out a sigh-Alright! Read it but if you don't find anything, I will burn it!-he told her already knowing that she'll find the secret of the book. Lucy started to thanks to Natsu many times as Cyrod looked at Natsu and spoke to Natsu in a language Lucy didn't knew or ever heard of.

- _So you are letting that newbie tell you what to do? -Cyrod asked with a serious tone._

 _-Tsk! If I don't let her, she would start crying! -Natsu said annoyed. Cyrod looked at him for a few seconds._

 _-Alright, I will not intervene this is your mission. But next time, told the newbie how the guild works-Cyrod said._

-Mmmm guys? What are you talking about? It's of bad manners speak in another language in front of another person-Lucy said. Cyrod just turned and started to walk. _"What's his problem?!"_ Lucy asked angry to herself.

-Bo yo yo yo yo yo... I see! -Duke's voice boomed as he appeared from the ground, he then started about how worthless that book was and how he'll never let it to anyone.

-I won't allow you to touch that book! Come now Vanish brothers! -he commended and two figure appeared behind him, one was tall and the other one was shorter.

-So it's finally time for business-the shorter one said and he was carrying a huge flying pan.

-Mama would be mad at us if we would get money without doing any work! -said the taller man.

-Good afternoon everyone! -the shorter man greeted.

-Those brats are Fairy Tail Mages?-asked the taller seemingly not believing it.

 **Cyrod P.O.V**

Everlue then ordered the Vanish brothers to get his book back and to kill the brats. Lucy meanwhile asked for some time as she believed that there was a secret behind the book making Duke think that there was a treasure map in it so he changed plans and ordered the Vanish shits to kill Natsu and Cyrod as he himself would go after Lucy.

-Go help Lucy, Happy-Cyrod said with a serious looked on his face. Aside him, was Natsu with a tooth grin and clenching his fists.

-Aye! Make sure to not kill those two! -exclaimed the cat before flying after Lucy.

-That cat thinks these mages can kill us? -the larger mercenary asked in anger.

-Calm down brother, I will deal with this trash! the shorter said. Natsu smiled in amusement and pointed his palm toward the shorter mercenary and shot a small fireball at him.

-Fire magic doesn't t work on us, Flame Cooking! -he shouted and held his pan trying to absorb the Fire only for it to be destroyed.

-W-wh-! . he didn't get to finish as he was engulfed in a sphere of fire. He screamed in agony and slumped on the ground.

-BIG BROTHER! -the larger mercenary cried at seeing his brother's scorched body.

-I'LL KILL YOU! -he roared and leapt at Natsu, only stopped when Cyrod himself stood in front of Natsu- So what?! You want to die?! -He yelled as he began to throw punch after punch, but they were blocked by Natsu's finger.

-That's all? -asked Cyrod with a cocky grin before he held his hand in front of the larger man. A small sphere generated from his palm before it sends the large man very far from them. When, he landed, he was already dead. Cyrod looked down at them and wondered why the hell did he use his magic on those weaklings.

-Well that was easy-Natsu walked toward the place he sensed Lucy-This is getting boring

Cyrod nodded in agreement with his brother. He was still surprised at how weak those two were. He was pretty sure the gorilla-like maid was stronger than those two together and that's why Natsu had problems with her. But still, if he didn't appear at the right moment, Natsu would have received a lot of damage.

After Lucy discovered the secret of the book and beaten Everlue in a Celestial Spirit magic trio made their way over to Kaby's house.

-W-what is the meaning of this?! I told you to destroy it! -Kaby exclaimed angrily.

Lucy then told him that's it's easy to do so if he wanted which Kaby accepted and was about to do but Lucy told him that he was trying to protect his Father's pride which shocked him. He then went about how 31 years ago his father returned home and cut his own arm off to never write a book again. And after some hurtful statements from Kaby, he committed suicide.

-So, to atone at least a little, I wanted to find the final work of his life and destroy it to protect the honour of my father's- He finished and light up a match.

-Wait! -said Lucy before the book began glowing and the title jumped from the book-Zekua Melon cast a spell on this book

-A-a spell?!" he questioned in shock as he saw the letters reform themselves into something that shocked him.

-Dear Kaby?! -Then all the letters in the book began to dance around.

-Amazing! -said Happy in awe.

-This the real book your father left behind-Lucy declared.

-I never understood my own father! -he cried silent tears-Thank you! I won't burn this book!

-Then we won't take the reward! -Cyrod said, surprising Natsu, Lucy and Kaby. Especially Lucy

-Aye! -Happy yelled, although Cyrod know the cat is going to asked for fish in exchange

-Eh?! -Natsu and Lucy were totally in shock. He doesn't blame them though. It was a good amount of money.

-B-but why?! You've earned it! -Kaby tried to make Cyrod reconsider.

-The mission was to burn that book, but we didn't! So, the mission was failed-he explained.

-B-but... -Natsu tried to say before he was interrupted by Lucy

-Yeah, it's rude to refuse! -said Lucy dreamily.

-Greedy fat blonde! -giggled Happy.

-SHUT UP! -Lucy yelled

-We can't accept it and that's final! -Cyrod said and began walking toward the door-Let's go home now and you should to Kaby-He gave a glance to the shocked man before exiting with his brother, Lucy and Happy.

On the road of Magnolia, they were all returning on a carriage since both of the Dragneel Brothers suffered from motion sickness.

-Why didn't you accept the reward? -asked Lucy.

-It's a lesson from a S-class member to a new member-he eyed at Natsu, who has looking at the forest near them- And from an older brother to a younger brother: If we had accepted the money for something we didn't, then it'll only taint our guild's name-That was Cyrod simple reply earning a annoyed pout from the blonde. He smiled, at least this newbie wasn't stubborn as his brother.

-How did found that they weren't rich and just borrowed the house from a friend." asked the celestial spirit wizard curiously.

-Their smell was different from the house's-Cyrod simply said

-Smell? -Lucy asked

-Dragonslayers has a very keen sense of smell and exceptionally good hearing-Cyrod simply explained before he made a sigh. He really didn't want to return to the guild and deal with Laxus's stupidity, or Ultear lusting after his brother…He still loved the guild, even those two.


	7. Chapter VII: Lullaby(Part I)

Chapter VII: Lullaby(Part I)

Human voice

HUMAN YELLING!

 _"Human thinking"_

 **Dragon/Demon speaking**

 **DRAGON/DEMON YELLING**

 ** _Spells_**

 ** _"Dragon/Demon thoughts"_**

 _Human foreign tongue_

 ** _Dragon/Demon foreign tongue_**

Lucy P.O.V

The doors of guild were kicked open and she heard Cyrod sighed loudly.

-Only one person, besides Natsu, do that -Cyrod told her, his face had a calm expression. She was a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; she has some hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. This woman was as pale Lisanna's one…well, the woman was indeed a copy past of Lisanna or it was vice versa? She looked clearly older, around Cyrod's age.

She wore goth-like clothes, the typical she always wears Lucy supposed. The blonde was surprised many of the Fairy Tail members always wore the same attire and worst, some, like Natsu, use the same clothes everyday…

-Who is she? -Lucy asked.

-This is Mirajane Strauss, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and older sister of Elfman and Lisanna-Cyrod answered, Lucy could saw annoyance on Cyrod's eyes…annoyance? His expression was more of a man trying to control his instincts, But why? Why he act like this? She didn't knew, and may never will.

-Fairy Tail's most beautiful mage has returned! -she announced with a wide smirk on her face as she marched through the guild. There was muttering all around her.

-Oh crap, Mirajane's back! -yelled Loki, shrieking in fear while Mira glared at him for a second.

-Couldn't her mission take longer?! -Gray muttered on his low voice.

-Mira-senpai, notice me! -A random guy yelled.

-Mira-nee! -exclaimed Lisanna and jumped in her big sister's arms. Mirajane smiled sweetly at her little sister and hugged her back. That was until Elfman joined in shouting about how 'Manly' it was to hug his sisters.

They were still sitting on the bar as Cyrod looked slightly uncomfortable. Does this woman annoyed Cyrod so much? She looked at Mirajane and finally recognize her. She wasn't like in the photos! Although she was still pretty…yes, she can't make a good excuse for Cyrod to ignore this goddess of a woman. Or perhaps she just bothers him so much?

To confirm her thoughts, Mirajane's eyes turned to him as they instantly lit up _"W-wait! Does Mirajane like Cyrod?!_ -Lucy thought to herself in surprise. Anyone who wasn't stupid would notice she had a crush on him, and Cyrod certainly wasn't stupid.

-Cyrod! -shouted the she-demon completely dumping her siblings when she caught the sight of her "beloved". She ran to him and tackled him in a hug. His face was snuggling in her breasts. Lucy sweat-dropped as one could easily hear Cyrod couldn't breathe properly on her large breasts. Mirajane eventually noticed his lack of air and released him.

-I'm back from a hard mission and you don't greet me! I'm hurt, Darling!" she told him while pouting cutely at him, tears gathering in her eyes. She was obviously faking…

Even though Lucy was sure Cyrod knew she was just toying with him, he was still unable to fight back when she gave him that look-H-hey! I'm sorry! Don't cry, please! I will make it up to you! -Lucy could swore Cyrod's eyes were full of embarrassment. At those words, Mirajane's attitude did a complete 180-degree turn, she smiled seductively and sat on his lap, her round ass pressed against his pants, her breasts squished on his hard-toned chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth closer to his ears and whispered something which send shivers down on Cyrod's spine. The blonde was pretty sure Mirajane mentioned something his last statement. Cyrod just chuckled and started to ask Mira about her mission.

-Even if he ignores her advances, they are still best friends-Lisanna said as she smiled at them. Lucy saw them eagerly talking as Cyrod laughed at some casual comments Mira made. Lucy also smiled widely as she looks at Lisanna blue eyes. " _Round and beautiful blue eyes…"_ -Lucy thought to herself.

An hour has passed since Mirajane first arrived, Lucy hummed to herself as her eyes roamed all over the request board. She needed money to pay her rent for this month and decided to find a good mission for her and maybe with Natsu…or maybe Lisanna? -Finding a magic bracelet? Lame. Dispel a cursed cane? Also, Lame. Fortune telling using the stars? That sound good! -she slightly said, she does find the mission boring but good at the same time-Exterminate monsters in volcano?! -she squeaked at the last one. She knew Natsu might love to take this mission, but she didn't feel like dying today. Or Cyrod punishing her friend.

-Trying to find a mission? -a voice whispered into her ear startling her. She jumped and turned to see Mira with that damned devilishly smirk of hers, with Natsu at his side also smirking. The euphoria of meeting the famous Demon of Fairy Tail ended shortly when the goth mocked Lucy for being nervous. She called her a chickenshit! What kind of insult is chickenshit?!

-You scared me! -she shouted angrily while shaking her fist menacingly elcticing a laugh from her.

-So you were looking for a mission, blondie? -asked Mirajane with a raised eyebrow.

-Y-yes, but I can't find the right one. There sure are lots of requests for mages-she said with a huff as she couldn't find a mission. At this rate she might not be able to pay her rent and the land lady will surely kick her out! She was too young to live on streets, damn it!

-Well, if you find one you like. let me know. The old man isn't here at the moment-the ever beautiful Mirajane told her. Lucy could tell she was quite annoyed at being in charge for the mission registration.

-Where is he? -the blonde asked curiously as she now realized that she didn't see the old pervert since entering the Guild Hall.

-Gramps went to the regular meeting-Natsu spoke as he sat on a chair with his hands behind his head. Mira followed his example, just that she put her legs on the table

-The regular meeting? -Lucy raised an eyebrow in question.

-It's a meeting where all Guild Masters of the region gather to exchange information. it's a bit different from the council, though-explained Mirajane, but sighed when she saw the girl's confused look-It can't be helped-she muttered and made her way toward a member named Reedus, if Lucy could recall correctly -Give me your Light Pen-It was more of an order than a request and it worked as the poor guy began shaking.

-O-oui.-said the slightly terrified Reedus as he handed her the Pen with a shaky hand.

Mirajane began to draw the organizational chart of the mage world as she spoke-The one's in charge of the magic world are the ten members of the council, who also have ties to the government. Their job is to maintain order in the world of magic. If a mage breaks the law, they also have the authority to pass judgement-she explained and then gestured to another section of her diagram-And beneath them are the guild master league, where the guild master gather. They distribute the decrees of the council. Maintain communication between guilds of the same region and keep us united."

-It's seem like a hard work-Lucy commented-I didn't knew guilds were connected like that-she said with a hand under her chin.

-It's important to maintain cooperation between guilds. if it's neglected...-started the She-Demon as she got a devilish smirk that sent dread down Lucy's spine.

The temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket in Lucy's perception. She felt a shadow towering over her small fame. She audibly gulped and slowly turned around and her sight met with a slightly different Natsu. His lips stretched in a feral grin. His hair was spiked upward, and he had strangely two horns poking out of his head. Flames flickered behind him adding to his demonic features. Needless to say, Lucy almost got a heart attack.

-The Bad Guys will come to get you! Muhahhaha! -he gave her an evil laugh and stuck his tongue out which was strangely longer than usual. His expression mimicking that of a perfect demono.

-KYAAAA! -screamed the poor blonde as she jumped in the air before she dropped like a paper on the floor.

-HAHAHA! Your face! It's priceless! -Natsu laughed loudly while Mirajane giggled in her hand.

-Don't scare me like that again! -Lucy jumped to her feet and shouted at him as she panted. Her heart was racing. What the fuck was wrong with him?!

-Sorry, Sorry! But I can't stop messing with you! -he laughed again. Just to be smacked in the head by Cyrod. Natsu was going to protest, but the brown-skinned young man just glared at him before he turned to see Mirajane.

-Don't encourage him-Cyrod said to which Mirajane chuckled and continued her explanation.

-But those "Bad guys" do exist-Mirajane said making Lucy turn toward her-These people aren't part of the league and they are called Dark Guilds. They are often engaged in illegal activities-she told the blonde.

-They are scary as hell and don't follow the rules. We will "probably" meet a lot of them in the future and believe me, they won't be friendly-Cyrod told her emphasizing the word "Probably'-Anyway, pick up a job and let's get going!

-Aye! It's your turn now to choose, Luigi! -Happy chirped as he come out from behind Natsu's head.

-IT'S LUCY YOU DAMN CAT! -roared the blonde as she got tired from his incessant mistaking of her name and the pointed to Cyrod, who had a confused look-And no way! I'm not going with him! Last time he gave up the reward because it was the "right" thing-Mira just laughed and call Cyrod an idiot.

-Humph! It's your loss! I was thinking about taking you in some high paying requests in the future…- Cyrod said as he sighed dramatically-I guess I should just take someone else. You want to go Mira-san? I'm going on that mission I saw earlier. How much was reward again? 4 million jewels? -Cyrod asked. Son of a bitch! He knew the amount of money would rile Lucy up. The white-haired beauty eagerly nodded.

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard the reward, 4 millions?! She could pay her rent for a year! She moved toward Cyrod not even considering the fact that he may be messing with her…not that she would notice sine his face was stoic as always-H-hey! I was only kidding! S-sure! It's a honor to go with you on that mission! -exclaimed Lucy with a nervous chuckle, her eyes turned into hearts as she imagined all the cute clothes she could buy with money. She imagined the landlady's annoyed expression when she smugly hand her a year worth rent.

-Humph! I've changed my mind! If you want to go with me, I'm going to need some convincing-God this man was pure evil!

-A-anything! -just as the word left her mouth, Lucy felt like she just sealed her fate when an evil smile made it's way toward Natsu's face. If the older brother rejected her, maybe the younger one could do something about it.

-Anything, huh? You should be careful with statements like that, but it's settled! I will tell you what I need you to do later-he said with the same expression on his face leaving Lucy to wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into.

-No need to pick a team just yet-a cool voice spoke from behind the trio.

Lucy turned around and saw Gray sitting on a table with Cana and Loke. Gray was grinning and Loke was winking at Lucy. Cana was drinking and watching Natsu's every move with a tint of hunger in her eyes.

-You defeated two mercenaries and a Gorilla like maid, right? That's amazing! You'll soon have more invitations than you can imagine! -said Gray with a grin as he gave a thump up at Lucy.

-Actually, those were Cyrod and Natsu-Lucy said pointing at the Dragneel Brothers. She inwardly wondered where the hell they heard that she did all of that

-We are the best! -Natsu exclaimed.

A frown plastered on Gray's face as he marched toward, Natsu-So it was you, ash brain?! -he shouted, grabbing Natsu's scarf.

-Hmm? What are you talking about? -asked Natsu in genuine confusion. He sadly don't have a strong memory. How sad...

-Don't play dumb with me! -exclaimed Gray angrily as he shook Natsu thinking that this match stick was toying with him.

-I really have no idea-said Natsu dryly.

-He is talking about those two guys you and Nii-san fought and beat on the Everlue Mission, Natsu." Happy informed as he munched on a fish only God knew where he got it.

-Ah! So that what happened!" realization downed Natsu. To which everyone sweat-dropped.

-Seriously, how do you keep forgetting things so fast?! You really are a numbskull! -Gray exclaimed in a mocking tone at the end.

-Maybe you should cover yourself up before making fun of people, Ice Princess-remarked Natsu as he pointed downward where Gray was only wearing a pair of boxers.

Gray looked confused for a moment before his eyes shifted down-Gahhh! What?! When?! How does this keep happening?! -he shouted and run away in search of clothes.

Natsu chuckled along with Mirajane and Lucy just stayed there looking in deadpan, that was before she felt a hand wrap itself around her neck.

She shifted her eyes up and met with a young man of average height, with delicate facial features and orange hair which was kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head.

He wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. He also had his eyes covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses.

-Lucy, right? how about we form a team of love tonight, just the two of us? he said with a smile-You really are beautiful! I'm forced to look at you through these sunglasses. If I take them off, I'd become blind for sure! -he finished dramatically putting his hand on his face.

-Then take them off, please- was the annoyed reply of Lucy as she glared at him. She hated fuckboys like him. Cyrod at least didn't do it with everyone nor he started to flirt with her the moments his eyes stare on her.

Loke was about to flirt some more with her before his eyes caught the sight of her Gate Keys in her hip-Y-y-ou are a Celestial Spirit wizard?! -he shouted as he jumped back a few feets. His eyes watered, and he placed his hands on his eyes.

-Yep, she has stuff like a cow and crab! -chirped Happy from the top of Natsu's head.

-What a cruel twist of fate! I'm sorry, but it's over between us! -Loke shouted and sprinted out of the guild with waterfall of tears streaming from his eyes.

-Had something even started.…-drawled Lucy as she watched him running with a sweat drop.

Mirajane giggled-That fuckboy is uncomfortable with stellar spirit mages. There are some rumors that say he had some trouble with a woman in the past. That happens when you are a pervert -she explained nonchalantly before she sat on Cyrod's lap, who nodded in agreement.

-As if you both were better…-Natsu and Gray said at unison, just to be shut down by a glare from the both.

Suddenly, Loke entered from the door again

-You are already back, Loke? -a random guild member called out.

-She's back! -he exclaimed making almost the entire Guild freeze in shock-Erza is back!

-Shit! I better get out of here! -Gray run to the door.

-Who is she? -Lucy asked to which Cyrod responded

-A beautiful and strong mage, she's a S-Class mage as well

Mirajane just hit him of the back of his head.

Cyrod titled his head his head to the side, Lucy could feel the jealousy coming off her in waves, but from who she was jealous of? Erza? She saw his eyes widened and he chuckled in amusement-Ne Mira-chan. Are you jealous? -he asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. No one was looking she decided to seize the opportunity.

The takeover mage let out a pleased gasp when her backside pressed against something Hard, her face flashed slightly as she denied his accusation-W-what?! Me? Jealous? D-don't be ridiculous! -it seems she wasn't going to admit that she stuttered here.

Erza entered from the doors while carrying a massive horn with her hand.

Erza P.O.V

Erza has changed a lot over the years. Her scarlet hair reached her waist which delighted Natsu to no end as his favorite feature of her was her beautiful crimson hair. Her eyes were a piercing brown. Her figure had developed to an amazing slender, voluptuous figure.

For clothing, she donned a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. The armor set consisted of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and a plated shoulder guard on her right arm while her left arm was left bare showing her bleu Fairy Tail's Guild mark. On the breastplate's left side was the symbol of the Heart Kruez fashion company. Lastly the armor's waist guard was composed of three plates, each held up by Erza's belt. She had a glare plastered on her eyes.

-I'm back. Where is the Master? -She asked and sat the horn down with a loud thud.

-Welcome back, Erza! -said Lisanna cheerfully-The Master is in the Regular meeting-Erza chuckled. Regular meeting is the way they called brothels now?

-I see-nodded Erza false satisfaction in return-Where is Cyrod? -she asked again, wanting to her friend. Now, he was indeed her friend because Erza didn't have feelings for Cyrod, that was on the past.

\- I'm right here, my friend-Cyrod said as he appeared in front of her making her jump slightly. He approached her and hugged her-It's good to see you again, Erza! -he almost lifted her from the ground by his arms. The others stared at him in jealousy. Some because he could touch the Titania without getting slaughtered and some others because he had the attention of the beauty. Again, people misinterpreting their beautiful friendship

Erza nodded at the intimate gesture but smiled nonetheless and hugged him back-I missed you-she whispered enough for him to hear and tightened her hug. She missed her friend so much that she wondered how she went without him.

-I missed you too-Cyrod replied and released the hug-Though, I am a little displeased. You took that job and didn't tell me-he told her feigning annoyance.

Erza flinched. She didn't think Cyrod would get upset with her. She then looked down in guilt-Please, forgive me! I should have told you sooner about my mission! -she leaned forward until her cheek was facing him-Hit me!

Cyrod sweat-dropped as she helps her to stood back up-No Erza, I'm not going to hit you. I was only kidding! -he then ruffled her red hair like a child.

The silence was broken when a poor soul decided to sneak-Umm Erza-san, what is that huge thing? -asked a member named Max.

-Oh this- started Erza as she placed her palm on the horn-The local townspeople decorated the horn of a demon I had defeated. They gave it to me a souvenir. Will it be a nuisance here? -she finished with a glare at his direction daring him to say Yes.

-Not at all! -all of the terrified mages shouted even though she only adressed Max.

-You think she knows about the incident at Mount Hakobe- Erza heard Cana teasingly whispered to Macao who was sweating buckets. She didn't mind about THAT one, it was an accident after all…although she does have something to tell him. Maybe later.

-Shit! I'm dead meat-muttered Macao nervously making the brunette giggle.

-She is quite different from what I imagined- Erza heard Lucy whispered. Does everybody here know how to whisper?

-All of you! -Erza suddenly exclaimed as she glared draggers at the mages making them sweat-I heard some rumors during my absence. About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not! -she then began to scold them for their behaviors-Cana! how dare you drink in such a shameful manner!

Bigitar! take the dancing outside! -she yelled as she throws Bigitar out

-Wakaba you're dropping ashes everywhere!

-Nab! stop staring at the request board and pick up a damn job already!

She then turned to Macao-Macao! -she stared at him before letting a sigh. He didn't anything wrong.

-Say something! -she heard Macao yelling

-Geez you're all so troublesome. Anyway, I won't say anything today-she said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

-She said quite a lot already-whispered Lucy and turned to Happy-Is she with the disciplinary committee or what?

-That's Erza! -Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

-Anyway, are Natsu and Gray here? -Erza asked Lisanna.

-H-hey E-erza! -stuttered the ice mage as he appeared in front of her. He wrapped his arm around Natsu's neck. They were both happy and trying to fake friendship-I-I'm getting along with N-natsu! Like g-good friends! -he was clearly shaking in fear.

-Yes! He's right -Erza heard Natsu saying

-You were? -Lucy said with a smirk, finding this an opportunity to mess with them-But you were try- she was cut off when Gray and Natsu covered her mouth with a hand.

-Shut it, Luigi! We don't want to get beat up! -Gray and Natsu whispered frantically, his eyes turned to Erza who was slightly smiling.

-Best friends fight from time to time- she stated with a smile-But I'd like to see you getting along

-B-best friend is a little...-Gray weakly protested.

-Exaggerate-Natsu finished.

-Why Natsu and Gray are so scared of her? -asked the curious blonde.

-One day, she caught Gray walking completely naked and beat him within an inch of his life. Natsu laughed and was beat up, until Cyrod intervene-Erza heard the story, although she wasn't going to intervene, she wanted to add why she lost that fight-Loke suffered the same fate when he tried to hit on her- answered Happy giggling at the memory.

-I am really glad to see you get along with Natsu and Gray-spoke Erza with a smile, before she gained a serious look on her face-But, I have a small favor to ask you both and Cyrod as well. She saw the confusion formed into her best friend. Yes, they were the ACTUAL best friends…he and Mira have some sexual tension she wasn't going to interfere in. One, because she believes Cyrod needs to stop being immature and two, Mira is her rival.

-Oh? Something wrong, Erza? -Cyrod asked confused and little bit scared. He was right to be wary.

-I overheard some troubling things, while I was on my mission. Normally I would consult the master about something this. But this is an urgent matter-Erza explain, putting her hands on her hips-I need you, the three of you, to lend me your strength. You'll help me, right?

This sent everyone into shock, confusion and a little panic. There were muttering all over the guild.

-What's going on?! -Macao exclaimed

-This is the first time Erza teamed up with someone other than Cyrod! -Lisanna said in surprise

-I will meet you tomorrow-she then turned to leave-I will tell you both the details, Ah and Natsu! Bring Ultear with you. She will surely help us in this matter-she said smirking. Although shipping was surely a Lisanna thing, Erza wanted to pair up Ultear and Natsu in all ways. They didn't need her: Cyrod and her were more than enough

Natsu sweated even more as he met with her stare…That or he was in fact getting excited with the idea of Ultear going.

-I'm coming with you-she told them. She had it see it coming. Erza was slightly frustrated Mira thought she wanted to do something with Cyrod…

-What?! -everyone shouted in either shock or confusion.

Gray felt like digging a hole, crawl into it and never come back, Erza notice. Well, taking in count Mira was a sadistic bitch and Ultear herself was mean to Gray, he was right to be afraid. Speaking of the black-haired woman…where the hell she was?

Erza glared hatefully at the white-haired bitch as she called her. There was no way in hell that she would team up with her! -Mira, I only requested Cyrod, Natsu and Gray. Ultear is there only to support with something.

-Shut it, Tin Can! -Mira shouted before hugging Cyrod from behind, pushing her bosom on his back-Besides, I want to go with Cyrod, not you-her voice dropped down to a sexy purr as she rubbed her two mounds on Natsu's back making him shiver and pissing Erza off. She may not be Cyrod's girlfriend, but she isn't going to allow ANY indecent acts on the guild!

-Take off your dirty hands off him, you shameless slut!" she growled menacingly and re-quipped a Sword in her hand.

Mirajane's eyes twitched at the insult. She felt like giving this armored freak a good lesson-Ginger head! -shouted Mira and tackled Erza starting a full bawl between them. The poor and terrified people in the guild cowered in fear as the two fought back and forth while throwing insults at each other.

-Succubus! -Erza yelled

-Redheaded bitch! -Mira

-Kyaaa! What's wrong with them?! -Lucy cried as she barely dodged an entire table of people heading toward her.

-Mira-nee and Erza are rivals! They can't stay with each other in the same room without trying to kill one another! -Lisanna cried as she futile shielded her face.

-Cyrod! Do something! Or they will destroy the guild! -shouted Gray as he looked at the Dragon Slayer only for his eyes to pop out of his head as he saw no trace of Cyrod-Damn you $#!%-he screamed in despair as he realized that the Dragon Slayer Mage took off and left them with the rampaging beasts.


	8. Chapter VII: Lullaby(Part II)

Chapter VIII: Lullaby(Part II)

Human voice

HUMAN YELLING!

" _Human thinking"_

 **Dragon/Demon speaking**

 _Spells_

" _ **Dragon/Demon thoughts"**_

 _Human foreign tongue_

 _ **Dragon/Demon tongue**_

 **Before I start with the chapter, I want to clarify Natsu's "harem"... two things: First, the thing with Cana is she's a pervert, we all know that. Now, take in count the fact she's drunk basically all the time, I think is normal that a woman like Cana would lust after a man she considered handsome. Besides, just because a person "likes" another doesn't mean they are going to end up together or something.**

 **Now, with Erza I admit it was my fault and the way I worded the paragraph. We all know how Erza gets when people start to do "indecent" stuff on the guild(what is indecent or not subjective as well. Mira considered that normal while Erza obviously didn't). Add also the fact, even though he denies it, Cyrod, Erza's best friend, likes Mira. I, personally, would be pissed off if I saw my best friend's crush doing what Mira was doing(just that I wouldn't get as pissed as Erza).**

 **Cyrod P.O.V**

 **(Magnolia Train Station,morning)**

Team Cyrod, as everybody on the guild called them,were the first to show up at the train station. Lucy had been invited by Natsu, he told her that she will gain more experience if she come with them. Lucy was so excited that she showed up half an hour earlier.

Gray was now shouting at Natsu who was shouting with equal anger. Cyrod didn't cared what they both do to be honest. If they aren't destroying anything, why should he care about their fight?

-Why do I have to be stuck with you? -The ice mage shouted with a vein popping on his forehead-If Erza wants help,Cyrod and I can handle that by myself!

-If you don't want to go with me, then fine! stay home and get beaten by Erza afterwards! -countered Natsu as he waved his arm at his friend.

-What did you say?! -Gray shouted as he rediated himself to use his magic.

Natsu just pressed his forehead against Gray's own-What you heard,Ice Princess! Want to say anything about it?! -Cyrod was about to intervene before Ultear, who was with them, glared at the two boys who almost immediately felt her gaze.

The both of them froze for a second before wrapping an arm around each other's neck-We are friends! Good friends! -They said in unison as Ultear just sighed.

-I'm not Erza, I know you two were being hateful towards each other-Ultear said as Cyrod saw how she look at him for a second and pointed to him, her gaze facing them again- But, like him, I don't give a fuck unless you destroy anything.

-Damn you Flame brain! -he shouted angrily before he sighed dejection-Not only I have to go with ash for brain, but also those two monsters Erza and Mira!

-Who are you calling a monster, Ice faggot? -Cyrod notice an, ironically, cold chill went deep into the very essence of Gray,while Natsu was containing his laughter. After all, he kept his mouth shut. Gray turned around and felt like his soul was going to come out of his body. Mirajane was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at him with a dark aura around her.

-So I'm a monster, huh Gray?! -she demanded again as she stormed her way toward him.

-Ahh...Uhhh...Y-you...! -that was the only thing that the horrified ice mage could squeak out as Mira grabbed him.

His screams and cries were heard all around Magnolia as Mirajane proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Cyrod didn't do anything since Gray was Ultear's protegee, and Ultear herself didn't seem to bother herself on helping him. 

Natsu fell from his seat from laughing, he grabbed his stomach in pain as he felt his side were about to spill out. Happy wasn't doing too as he dropped his precious fish and laughed at Gray's misery.

-S-s-scary…-Lucy muttered horrified.

-Sorry, did I made you all wait? -Erza said as she arrived. She was pulling a massive cart full of luggage behind her. Cyrod sweat-dropped as both Ultear and Mira chuckled with annoyance. They both have "promised" to try to keep calm with Erza around.

-That's a lot of luggage! -she shouted with bulged eyes and dropped jaw.

-Tch, Finally gracing us with your presence, armor freak? -Mira sneered at her rival.

-Shut it, Slut! -Erza glared at her before turning her attention to Lucy.

-And you are? I think I you saw in the guild yesterday-Erza stated.

Before Lucy could even talk, Cyrod answered to her- She's Lucy, a new recruit Natsu bringed with her.

-I am Erza. It's nice to make your acquaintance. So you are Lucy, you beat a Gorilla monster with one finger-Erza said with an impressed tone.

Lucy's sweat dropped-Uhh.. That was Natsu...and isn't like that.

-I have been training Natsu. A Vulcan is no match for him now-Cyrod said proudly as he wrap his arm around Natsu's neck. The younger Dragneel grinned at him.

-This mission will be a bit risky, but with your performance in the last mission. I am sure you'll be fine-Erza completely ignored Lucy's words.

-R-risky?! -the busty blonde shrieked. Natsu didn't mention anything about that!

Erza just nodded her head before looking around-Where is Natsu and Gray?

Mira smirked a little and pointed toward a direction. Erza turned to look and saw Gray on the ground, he looked like a white, blue and black rock. Natsu and Happy were poking him with sticks. A huge sweat dropped on the back of Erza's head as she turned toward her nemesis-What did you do to him? -she asked.

Mira snorted-He was talking behind my back so I had to beat him up. I guess I went a little overboard-she didn't look even the slightest guilty as she said that.

Lucy's sweat dropped at what she heard. Cyrod wouldn't judge if the girl thought Mira was some kind of monster.

Erza sighed-Let's get going-with that they headed toward the train with Natsu dragging the limp Gray with him.

They sat with Natsu between both Erza and Mira much to his dismay. Gray, Happy and Lucy sat on the opposite seat from them. they all sat in silence as they left past the station. That was until Gray decided to break it.

 **Erza P.O.V**  
( **Train, bound for Oshibana)**

It was midday, as the train carrying our 6 mages was bound to they're location. The four S-class mages paid for big cabin: Lucy was sitting next to Gray, who was just staring off into space, Erza, sitting across from them, sat normally as she had her hands on her lap. On another part, both Natsu and Cyrod were resting on Mira and Ultear's lap, respectively

-I think it's about time I tell you two why I need help-Erza said as Gray and Lucy paid attention.

-We are going after a dark guild known as Eisenwald. They are a guild that specialize in assassinations, I'm not sure what they're true aim is, but it has something to do with a magic called lullaby-Erza explained as she sweat-dropped. Natsu, probably, have ask for a bucket for the fourth time.

-Lullaby? you mean like a nursery rhyme? -Lucy asked.

-Yeah, let me explain things in order, it happened when I was coming back from my last job-Erza then started to retell everything. 

**Flashback...**

Erza was sitting at a bar eating strawberry cheesecake, when she heard some men over by a nearby table shouting.

-Hey, when can we get are drinks here?! -A large man with green hair said in annoyance-This had better be worth it, we managed to track down lullaby only to find out we can't undo the damn seal!

-Alright I'll go-Another men said as he got up.

-Eh? You sure kage? Erigor won't accept failure-another man said,calmly

-You head back and tell Erigor that I will be back in 3 days to retrieve it-he said.

 **End of flashback...**

-The fact that it was sealed away, mean that it was powerful magic-Ultear said loudly enough.

-And those guys were also from Eisenwald? -Gray asked.

-Yes, but like a fool at the time I didn't realize the name Erigor-Erza said.

-So you finally admitted you are a fool-Ultear said, while Mira said with a "Yup" answer for agreement. Erza chose to ignore that straight provocation. Cyrod have told them all to peacefully work together. Erza didn't understood while Ultear was rude to her. Hell, she was the one who invited her!

-Erigor? -Lucy asked. Breaking up her thoughts. Erza nodded as she continue talking.

-Yes, Eisenwald's ace, he only accepted assassination requests, thus earning him the name, Erigor the Reaper-Erza saw terror on Lucy's face.

-SH-SHINAGAMI?! -Lucy exclaimed.

-The council had outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald only thought about money, which got them kicked out of the official guild league, but they still remain active-Mira added as she caressed Cyrod's hair. 

-Uh, Lucy? Are you ok? -Gray asked.

-It's sweat-Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

-I'm such a fool! -Erza gritted her teeth as she slammed her fist on the seat-If only I had realized Erigors name, I could have punished them on the spot and made them confess! -She said with a fist.

-S-scary-Lucy said as she cringed.

-Anyways, I don't think I can take on an entire guild by myself, so that's why I asked you to come with me-Erza said. As Mira and Ultear had frown on their pretty faces. They both knew as much as her how hard was to fight a Dark Guild.

-Heh, sounds interesting! -Gray said as he smirked.

-I think I should go home…-Lucy said crying. The person behind Erza then grinned.

 **(Oniban station…)**

The moment the train stopped, Erza saw as Natsu and Cyrod ran with speedness as they both kissed the ground as they both yelled in joy.  
Team Cyrod...and Ultear and Mira, were now walking away from the train station, as they got out and unloaded they're things. The train then started to leave. They were discussing they're next course of action, as some guards had come up to them.

-Excuse me, but have any of you seen this man? -He held up a picture of a man with the name Kageyama. Erza grabbed the paper as she realized the man who was in it.

-We are looking for this man, we are wizards from Fairy Tail-Erza said as they showed they're guild marks.

-Ah, wizards, you might be able to help us. We have reason to believe this man is currently on the train to Oshibana-The man casually said.

-FUCKING SHIT! -Erza shouted as she gritted her teeth. She and Ultear then ran back towards the train station, with Natsu,Gray and Lucy behind her. Mira added wings on her back as she grabbed Cyrod's arms and started to fly.

-Erza! Slow down! You are going to crash us! -she heard how Gray had pulled the emergency brake back at the station, and now, she was in pursuit of the train on a magic 4-wheeler.

-The faggot is right, Tin-can!-Mira exclaimed clearly pissed- You are going to kill them!

-We have to hurry! That man might have lullaby with him, we've got to-Her eyes widened, as she saw someone breaking out of one of the windows on the train, and was heading straight for him. Erza just dodge the man with difficult. Suddenly, Natsu just opened his eyes.

-Now I remember it! -Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

-Remember what? -Cyrod himself asked.

-Kageyame! He was on the train! I knew it because I spoke with him! -Erza then grabbed Natsu and began shaking him violently.

-WHAT!? He was there?! What was he doing? Did he have something called lullaby on him? -Erza asked hysterically. This damn brat! He's the fucking useless here, not her!

-O-one-a-at-a-t-ti-me-STOPP! -Natsu shouted as Ultear managed to push him off of Erza. They both glared at each other for a few seconds before Natsu spoke again.

-Look, he just said who he was, alright? The guy was just being a jerk. So I didn't knew he was that Eisenwald's guy! Besides...motion sickness was killing me-Natsu said. Erza immediately felt guilty as she knelt in front of both Cyrod and Natsu.

-I-I see, I apologize, please hit me! -Erza bowed.

-As tempting as that sounds, I think we better go stop whatever those goons are up too-Cyrod said.

-You are right, once those guys get a hold of lullaby, who knows what will happen-Gray said in a serious tone. Everyone agreed, they were heading back to the magic vehicle when Natsu stopped.

-What's wrong? -Erza said as she hooked herself up to the vehicle.

-Wait, you guys said he had lullaby on him right? -They nodded.

-...Would it happen to look like a wooden flute with a skull with 3 eyes? -Natsu asked.

-The hell? that sounds creepy-Gray said.

-Wait, I remember now-Lucy said as all attention was on her now.

-That's exactly what I read about in a book. Lullaby was a dark magic item that was used by Zeref, the most evil dark mage in history! It's said when someone plays it, anyone who hears it's tune will die, thus naming it, Lullaby! -Lucy said.

Everyone was shocked at this.

-Then we have no time to waste! -Erza said as she basically dragged off the rest of the group into the vehicle 


End file.
